Sueño Frio de Chocolate
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Willy Wonka acaba de abrir su fabrica, su corazon tiene dueña, pero una persona muy especial llega complicando todas las cosas.
1. Un comienzo

AVISO IMPORTANTE FAVOR DE LEER

Ok ya se que ya la habia publicado antes pero como no pude terminarla en su momento es por eso que decidi quitarla, pero ahora que esta completa la comparto con ustedes, ojala les guste.

**SUEÑO FRIO DE CHOCOLATE**

CAPITULO 1

"UN COMIENZO"

Era una hermosa mañana en el norte de Inglaterra, como nunca el sol brillaba y no había una sola nube en el cielo, este era el día perfecto que había estado esperado el chocolatero Willy Wonka, durante los últimos 5 años había estado trabajando muy duro para poder abrir lo que seria su sueño, la fabrica de chocolate mas grande del mundo y por fin la espera había terminado.

Willy Wonka no era un hombre como cualquier otro, el tenia sus metas muy bien marcadas y lucharía hasta el final para cumplirlas, sin embargo la vida no le había favorecido siempre, Willy Wonka tuvo que hacer todo por el mismo pues su padre prácticamente lo abandono a la edad de 8 años cuando Willy le dijo acerca de sueño, su padre al ser un hombre anticuado y de ideas retrogradas, se negó de inmediato diciéndole a Willy que si decidía ser un chocolatero, el ya no tendría un hijo. Aun después de 16 años Willy seguía escuchando por las noches la voz de su padre diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Willy? - le llamo una mujer de su misma edad, su pelo rubio brillante, largo aunque recogido en una coleta, se agitaba al ritmo del aire que circulaba de vez en cuando el lugar, ella era alta casi igual que el y tenia la tez blanca aunque un poco rosada por el frió que se sentía.

-si Carrie? - dijo Willy en un tono de voz muy delgada mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules.

Ambos se encontraban en una improvisada tienda a las afueras de la fabrica de chocolate, tan solo estaban esperando el momento para salir y cortar aquel simbólico listón rojo que anunciaba la ansiada inauguración.

-es hora Willy, tu gran día ha llegado al fin - ella lo miro directamente a sus ojos violeta, para después darle un abrazo, al que el respondió de inmediato.

-lo se, pero sin ti estoy seguro que no lo abría logrado - el se separo un poco y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-oh claro que podrías haberlo hecho sin mi - ambos sonrieron ante ese ultimo comentario, su abrazo no se había perdido del todo, cuando afuera de aquella pequeña tienda se escucharon una ola de aplausos - es la señal, ve.

-ven conmigo - le dijo el

-Willy este triunfo es solamente tuyo, ve y disfrútalo - ella le dedico una calida sonrisa, con la que el se sintió mas seguro.

Willy se separo de ella y tomo su abrigo que se encontraba en un perchero casi junto a la salida.

-como me veo? - pregunto el, al tiempo que acomodaba su abrigo y tomaba su sombrero de copa rojo y lo colocaba sobre su cabeza.

-divino, raro, pero divino - le contesto Carrie, el sonrió se dio media vuelta y antes de salir, tomo su acostumbrado bastón negro con una piedra brillante en el extremo superior.

Willy camino hacia la entrada principal de la fabrica, el viento agitaba su abrigo que era de un color rojo brillante, debajo se alcanzaba a ver un saco tipo frac color rojo, un elegante pantalón y chaleco negro se podía observar por su abierto saco, cubriendo una camisa de un color verde aceituna con diferentes tipos de grabados y a manera de decoración una W de oro brillaba en la unión del cuello.

-El día de hoy… - se escucho una fuerte voz por los altavoces colocados estratégicamente para que todas las personas presentes en su mayoría trabajadores de la antigua tienda de dulces Wonka, pudieran escuchar son problemas - Willy Wonka abrirá las puertas de la fabrica de chocolate mas grande del mundo!

Willy tomo unas grandes tijeras que le ofrecieron de una charola, camino hasta donde estaba el listón rojo y de un solo movimiento corto aquel listón, el camino seguro hasta las puertas de la fabrica que se abrieron automáticamente al acercase, el una vez teniendo un pie adentro, dio media vuelta e hizo una pose, señalando a su gran fabrica de chocolate, a lo que la gente respondió con un gran aplauso. Los medios de comunicación presentes, empezaron a sacar fotos, cuando Willy se percato de eso, inmediatamente te retiro de la entrada para regresar a donde lo esperaba Carrie.

-les recordamos a los presentes, que si desean trabajar en la nueva fabrica de Willy Wonka, deberán hacer una carta dirigida a Carrie Crawler explicando el motivo por el que quieren trabajar aquí, ella decidirá quien entra y quien no. deberán presentarse a partir del próximo lunes en la puerta principal de la fabrica con un horario de 9 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde, recuerden que solo tendrán una semana para pedir empleo. La oferta se cierra el viernes a las 5 de la tarde - dijo el hombre que hablaba al micrófono.

Willy entro una vez mas a la tienda donde estaba Carrie, de inmediato ella camino a su encuentro.

-odio a esos periodistas - dijo el

-ya Willy, no fue tan difícil, será mejor que nos apresuremos aun hay detalles que arreglar - le dijo ella

-cierto! Debo acabar de mudarme a la fabrica! - dijo el completamente alegre - vendrás conmigo?

-Willy ya hemos hablado de estos no quiero vivir en la fabrica

-entiendo, no quieres vivir conmigo - dijo el desilusionado y bajando la vista

-no! No es eso… Willy porque siempre tenemos que discutir lo mismo, yo no quiero estar encerrada en una fabrica, prefiero seguir viviendo en mi departamento… además voy a ir diario y pasaremos todo el día juntos - le dijo ella tratando de justificar su respuesta.

-como quieras… - dijo Willy indiferente y saliendo apresuradamente de la tienda.

-Willy! Espera!… porque siempre se pone así? - se dijo a ella misma, tomo su abrigo negro que hacia juego con su pantalón y playera de manga larga con cuello alto negro y salio de la tienda.

Carrie era la novia de Willy desde que ambos estudiaban en la universidad la carrera de Químicos en alimentos, los compañeros de clase de Willy le envidiaban que tuviera una pareja como ella, pues el aunque era apuesto, siempre tenia en sus ojos una mirada de melancolía y soledad y también que lo consideraban como el chico "freak" de la generación, pero a pesar de las habladurías y chismes, Willy y Carrie jamás se separaron.

Cuando llevaban escasamente 1 año de estudiar Willy le confeso su sueño de tener una fabrica de chocolate, ella al principio creyó que jamás funcionaria, pero al final termino ayudándole a poner una pequeña tienda en la calle Cherry, ella siendo hija de una familia adinerada, patrocino a Willy para que tuviera todo lo necesario, en poco tiempo, la tienda de dulces tuvo un gran éxito y toda la gente de la ciudad quería comprar sus dulces ahí y esto era simplemente porque Willy ofrecía productos que ningún otro fabricante tenia, helados que no se derretían bajo el rayo mas intenso del sol, chicles con los que se podían hacer bombas gigantes, dulces que te cambiaban la lengua de todos los colores del arcorirs, etc.

Los inventos innovadores de Willy era lo que lo hacia tan popular y cotizado, lo mejor era que al parecer a el nunca se le acababan las ideas y sin duda era eso lo que había hecho que de una pequeña tienda Willy pudiera abrir todo un imperio.

La relación entre Willy y Carrie marchaba bien la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando el se ponía a inventar dulces, pues se cerraba en su mundo y no permitía que nadie lo interrumpiera, eso molestaba a Carrie pues ella argumentaba que siendo su novia debía de compartir todo, pero en ese aspecto era algo que Willy jamás había cedido.

El fin de semana que le siguió a la apertura de la fabrica, Willy se dedico a cambiar todas sus pertenencias de su antiguo departamento a la ahora su nuevo hogar-fabrica. El no vio a Carrie esos dos días, pues sabia que ella no estaba de acuerdo de que viviera en la fabrica, pero el quería estar cerca de su chocolate, de los dulces, de aquello que tanto quería.

El lunes llego rápidamente, el se levanto de su cama y se alisto para salir a recibir en el primer día de funcionamiento de la fabrica a todos sus trabajadores, que en ese momento no eran muchos, pero estaba seguro que al final de la semana tendría a un mundo de gente trabajando para el, haciendo los maravillosos dulces.

Vistiendo su saco color ciruela, sin duda uno de sus favoritos, así como su pantalón y chaleco negro, con su respectiva camisa verde y sus inseparables sombrero de copa esta vez negro y su bastón, se puso sus guantes rojos y bajo hasta llegar a la puerta de la fabrica, estando ahí tomo el micrófono y lo encendió, El salio área delantera de su fabrica, una vez mas el sol brillaba con intensidad aunque eso no impedía que el clima fuera frió.

-Buenos días, les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva fabrica de chocolate - dijo Willy por el micrófono mientras presionaba el botón para dejar pasar a sus trabajadores que esperaban justo detrás de las puertas - por favor pasen y que tengan un buen día de trabajo.

Los pocos trabajadores entraron caminando gustosos, después de todo trabajar con Willy Wonka resultaba interesante y emocionante, ningún otro trabajo se le podía comparar y lo mas interesante de todo era la paga, pues era muy generosa en comparación con otros trabajos.

Willy dejo el micrófono en su lugar, mientras veía desde la entrada como todos pasaban junto a el comentando lo increíblemente grande que era la fabrica. En ese momento sintió unas frías manos cubriéndole los ojos a sus espaldas.

-Carrie? - dijo el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-si! Como supiste? - le dijo ella caminando frente de el.

-eres la única que hace eso… - el se quedo observándola, esta vez ella tenia el pelo suelto y traía puesto un abrigo púrpura con un pantalón negro - Carrie, lamento la forma en que me comporte, podrías perdonarme? - ella se lo quedo viendo, como podía decirle que no a aquella dulce mirada violeta de el?.

-claro que si Willy - ella se acerco a el y le dio un largo beso en los labios. En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por la asistente personal de Carrie.

-Ejem… Srita. Crawler… ya llegaron los interesados en trabajar en la fabrica.

-Hilary, tienes siempre que ser tan inoportuna? - dijo ella un poco molesta, Willy s sonrojo un poco y se volteo un poco dándole la espalda a Hilary.

-lo siento señorita Crawler, pero es que hay mucha gente, y si no se apresura me temo que no podrá terminar de entrevistar a todos.

Carrie camino a la puerta de la fabrica y observo hacia fuera, una gran multitud estaba formada esperando a ser atendida.

-tienes razón Hilary, vamos… y por favor llámame Carrie, cuantas veces debo decírtelo? - ella regreso al lado de Willy - te veo mas tarde si? Debo elegir a tus futuros trabajadores.

-claro, sabes que confió en ti - el sonrió y camino hacia el interior de la fabrica, iría a dar una vuelta, para saber como se desenvolvían los trabajadores en el nuevo ambiente laboral.

-bien Hilary quiero que los agrupes por edad pasa primero a los mayores e iremos en ese orden hasta llegar al mas joven - le dijo mientras caminaban a su oficina que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada.

-pero… pero… Carrie hay gente que llego a formarse desde el sábado! Si hago eso se molestaran! - dijo angustiada Hilary.

-nosotros no dijimos que vinieran desde el sábado verdad, además sabes como se pone Willy en cuanto a personas mayores se trata y no quiero tener problemas con el, por un detalle así.

-bien, bien… - dijo ella - espero que no me linchen por esto - salio de la oficina de Carrie, que no era muy grande, pero si amplia, tenia una ventana que daba a una sala de producción de barras de chocolate de la fabrica, por lo que podía ver a los trabajadores en sus puestos, su oficina se encontraba en el primer piso, y curiosamente su ventana se podía ver también la oficina de Willy que de igual forma daba a la misma sala, ella observo que Willy había llegado a su oficina y se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo, ella se lo quedo observando, cuando el sintió su mirada, volteo hacia la ventana y la saludo con su mano. Ella sonrió y escucho que la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a un hombre de mínimo unos 80 años. Ella dio un suspiro y se preparo para la larga semana que le esperaba.

-por favor tome asiento - dijo ella señalando el asiento disponible frente a su escritorio - dígame su nombre, edad y porque quiere trabajar en esta fabrica - Carrie saco su pluma lista para empezar a hacer anotaciones.

-mi nombre es Albert, tengo 85 años y quiero trabajar aquí, porque mi esposa y yo necesitamos el dinero para poder vivir, y nadie nos quiere dar trabajo por nuestra edad y escuchamos que en la fabrica de Willy Wonka no importa que edad tenga, yo puedo trabajar.

-así es Albert, estoy segura que el Señor Wonka te encontrara un lugar perfecto para ti, por favor dale tu carta redactada a mi asistente Hilary y síguela ella te llevara con el Sr. Wonka que te dara un lugar para trabajar y un uniforme y bienvenido a las Industrias Wonka.

-gracias, gracias - el hombre se puso de pie y siguió a Hilary que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Siguiente! - dijo ella en voz alta para que entrara una persona mas.

El resto de la semana Carrie se vio llena de trabajo, tenia entrevista tras entrevista, casi no tenia tiempo de descansar, hasta el viernes a medio día que fue cuando tan solo le faltaban unas pocas personas decidió ir a ver a Willy. Ella llego a su oficina, toco y Willy dijo que podía pasar, ella se había cansado de decirle que contratara a un asistente para el pero, el siempre se negaba, decía que prefería llevar el solo los asuntos de la fabrica.

-Carrie! Que milagro que veniste! Últimamente tan solo has estado en tu oficina con las entrevistas! - dijo el desde su escritorio.

-así es, ha sido una semana muy difícil, pero afortunadamente ya casi acaba, solo unos cuantos mas y tendré un merecido descanso - ella camino hasta un pequeño sofá que tenia Willy en un extremo de la oficina.

-animo! Quieres una pastilla revitalizante Wonka?

-no, gracias esas hacen que me ponga hiperactiva después de un rato

-Ha-ha! Pues esa es la idea!

-no, no así estoy bien gracias.

-como quieras - dijo el mientras seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas

-y que tal van los puestos ya llenaste todos?

-pues, mas o menos, ya contrate, obreros, técnicos, ingenieros, cargadores, personal de limpieza, pero aun siento que faltan personas - dijo el pensativo.

-ojala las encuentres en los que quedan pues hoy es el ultimo día, por cierto que opinas de las cartas que te traen acerca de porque quieren trabajar aquí?

-que todos son unos superficiales, que solo piensan en trabajar en algo divertido y ganar mucho dinero.

-bueno eso ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

-oye, quieres ir a cenar hoy? - le dijo Willy

-me encantaría Willy, pero iré a casa de mi madre a cenar, hoy es reunión familiar, porque no vienes conmigo?

-Ha-ha! No gracias, tu hermano me odia al igual que tu madre, no quiero hacer que pelees con ellos.

-uum bueno esta bien… bueno te dejo aun tengo trabajo que hacer - ella se puso de pie del sillón y camino hacia la puerta - Willy, puedo irme antes de las 5, claro si es que termino antes?

-seguro, solo avísame cuando te retires, ok? - le dijo el sin pararse de su escritorio.

-bien, en ese caso te veré el domingo por la tarde si? Voy a quedarme con mi mama.

-aja

-que descanses Willy - ella salio de su oficina dejándolo solo.

Willy no dijo nada mas, el aun no entendía porque la insistencia de Carrie por ver a su familia, para el la familia solo eran un grupo de personas que criticaban todo lo que hacías en la vida, pero aun así el jamás le prohibió a Carrie que viera a la suya.

-Hilary el que sigue por favor - dijo ella bostezando.

-son todos Carrie, ese era el ultimo

-por fin! Y con media hora de sobra, bueno es hora de irnos

-pero aun no son las 5! - dijo Hilary

-es suficiente las dos merecemos un descanso, además tengo la autorización de Willy para irnos antes.

-que bien, bueno en ese caso, nos vemos el lunes - dijo su asistente tomando su portafolio y saliendo de la oficina de ella.

Carrie se puso de pie y se coloco su abrigo, tomo su portafolio y se dirigió a la salida, pero recordó que debía llamar a Willy. Ella regreso a su escritorio y marco en su teléfono la extensión de la oficina de Willy.

-Willy - contesto del otro lado

-Hola solo te llamo para decirte que ya me voy

-oh, esta bien, que tengas una buena reunión con tu familia.

-gracias Willy, cuídate, te quiero - ella volteo a la ventana que daba a la oficina de Willy y noto que el también estaba observándola, ella le lanzo un beso, a lo que el sonrió.

-que te vaya bien - y con eso colgó la bocina del teléfono y salio de la oficina rumbo a su hogar familiar.

Mientras tanto en la terminal de camiones de la ciudad donde se encontraba la fabrica de chocolate, un autobús llegaba con un atraso de 3 horas.

-maldito servicio de tercera, pero eso me pasa por comprar un boleto de un viaje barato - decía una joven de no mas de 25 años, tenia el pelo negro largo que rozaba sus hombros y una extraña marca blanca marcaba una pequeña área de su cabello, ojos cafés, piel blanca y no muy alta alrededor de 1.70 m, vistiendo unos jeans, con una playera verde, chamarra café y una bufanda verde también, luchaba por pasar entre la multitud de la terminal de camiones - señor! Me podría decir la hora por favor?

-son las 4:40 - le contesto un hombre de mediana edad.

-gracias - contesto ella - espero poder llegar a tiempo a la entrevista. TAXI!

Ella se subió al primer taxi que encontró y pidió que la llevaran lo mas rápido que pudiera. Pero el trafico estaba prácticamente parado. Un viaje que debería de ser de 30 minutos se convirtió en uno de una hora y media.

-Porque, porque… Dios debe odiarme… - decía mientras se daba de golpes contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-no señorita, es posible que solo que caiga mal - le dijo el taxista.

-justo lo que me faltaba… un taxista bromista - dijo ella entre dientes.

Por fin después de un trafico insoportable el taxi la dejo frente a la puertas de la fabrica, hacia bastante frió pues ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y unas nubes sobre el cielo amenazaban con dejar caer la primera nevada de la temporada, ella sabia que ya eran mas de las 5 de la tarde, pero no había venido de tan lejos para ni siquiera intentarlo.

Ella camino a las puertas de la fabrica llevando en su mano la única maleta con sus pertenencias que había traído consigo.

La fabrica lucia sombría y desierta, pues por la hora ya todos los trabajadores se habían retirado. Ella busco un timbre o algo para tocar, pero no había nada, así es que decidió tocar directamente en las rejas.

Rápidamente pasaron 30 minutos, el sol se había ocultado por completo, las luces exteriores de la fabrica se habían encendido automáticamente y unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo.

-niña, pero que haces a esta hora tocando en la fabrica del señor Wonka? - dijo una anciana que pasaba por ahí.

-pues, es que vengo a la entrevista de trabajo… solo que creo que llegue un poco tarde…

-definitivamente, la fabrica cerro hace 2 horas, y esta apunto de caer una nevada muy fuerte, deberías de ir a buscar un lugar para refugiarte, de todos modos, dudo que el señor Wonka te vaya a abrir a estas horas - y con esto ultimo la señora se retiro caminando del lugar.

Tal vez la anciana tenia razón, debería buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y regresar a su hogar el día siguiente. Pero aun era temprano y la nieve aun era poca, decidió que lo intentaría un poco mas.

Willy que se había estado trabajando en su oficina pues aun tenia mucho trabajo debido a que ahora tenia una producción mayor y hasta que todos los nuevos trabajadores tomaran un ritmo de trabajo constante el tendría que tratar de mantener la fabrica al día, solo esperaba que ocurriera pronto, pues no sabia cuanto tiempo podría seguir así. Desde hacia tiempo el había escuchado que alguien tocaba a las rejas de la fabrica, pero no quiso salir a ver pues no se quería distraer.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las siete y media de la noche y decidió que debía tomar un descanso, se paro de su escritorio y salio de su oficina, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al principal que daba a la salida, en este había un par de maquinas que despachaban comida rápida, se acerco a ellas, introdujo unas cuantas libras y saco un emparedado, se sentó una de las mesas que había junto a las maquinas, ese era el lugar que los trabajadores tenían para descansar un tiempo, toda la fabrica estaba sin ruido alguno, las luces nocturnas iluminaban los pasillos solo lo suficiente para que no estuviera sombrío, así se podía ahorrar luz.

Cuando de repente Willy volvió a escuchar que seguían llamando a las puertas de la fabrica.

-es que acaso no se va a dar por vencido? - el tiro la envoltura en un bote de basura y camino a la entrada de la fabrica donde se encontraba un monitor donde podía ver el exterior sin necesidad de salir, para su sorpresa ya estaba nevando y a lo lejos pudo observar a una figura femenina que tocaba insistentemente - pero es que esta loca? Porque sigue ahí? - se dijo el mismo, dudando por un momento pensó en abrirle, lo medito unos segundos, tomo el micrófono para que su voz se oyera por los altavoces, se aclaro un poco la garganta para que su voz sonara mas grave.

La muchacha seguía tocando insistentemente, ahora ya temblaba por el frió y se estaba dando por vencida cuando de repente escucho una fuerte voz por los altavoces.

-que es lo que quieres? Si buscas refugio este no es un hotel, vete a buscar uno.

-no! Yo vengo a pedir empleo! - grito ella sin saber en que dirección mirar de la fabrica, pues era obvio que alguien la estaba observando.

-empleo dices tu! Creo que has llegado tarde joven dama, la oferta se cerro hace mas de dos horas, creo que llegaste algo tarde, mas suerte para el próximo año!

-no! Por favor, necesito el empleo, vengo desde muy lejos, mi autobús se retraso 3 horas y después el transito me hizo llegar mas tarde aun, pero yo estoy segura que le seré de gran ayuda al señor Wonka! - Willy se quedo pensando un momento lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-pues debiste haber viajado en avión! Ha-ha!… además mi no… la señorita Crawler ya se fue, no hay nadie que te pueda atender, que tengas una buena noche.

-No! Por favor déme una oportunidad! - dijo ella con un tono de angustia en su voz. Willy se iba a arrepentir por lo que diría a continuación eso lo sabia a la perfección.

-bueno… y que es lo que haces?

-pues yo puedo mejorar las envolturas de los dulces Wonka haciéndolos ver mas atractivos a los consumidores, también puedo desarrollar nuevo empaques innovadores para las creaciones maravillosas del señor Wonka, puedo reducir costos en la producción haciendo que se tenga una mayor utilidad! - eso ultimo le llamo mucho la atención a Willy, así es que presiono el botón para abrir la puerta.

-por favor entra y camina directamente hasta la entrada.

La chica sonrió, tomo su maleta y corrió hasta donde le indicaron, espero unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. Ella entro con lentamente y de inmediato sintió la calidez de la fabrica pues adentro el clima no era hostil, busco a los alrededores pero no veía a nadie, se quito un gorro café que traía puesto así como su bufanda, pues ambos estaban cubiertos de nieve, también se quito los guantes pues en ese lugar no los necesitaba.

-hola? - decía ella mirando para todos lados

-tienes suerte de que te haya abierto… - le dijo una voz con un delicado tono de voz a la derecha de ella - haber dime como esta eso de que tu puedes reducir costos en la producción y aumentar mis utilidades? De que porcentaje estamos hablando?

-um, bueno pues eso dependerá de la situación en que se encuentre la fabrica del señor Wonka… pero un momento quien es usted? - dijo ella viendo hacia donde venia la voz, pero no podía ver con claridad.

-Mi nombre es Willy Wonka, niña, pues a quien mas esperabas? - le dijo el caminando en su dirección, ella lo observo con detenimiento, a pesar de usar unos extraños colores en su vestimenta, un saco color púrpura, chaleco y pantalón negro una camisa lila, guantes morados, sombrero de copa negro y un bastón negro, sabia combinar los colores bastante bien, así como su estilo era elegante y formal.

-usted es Willy Wonka? - dijo ella asombrada

-el mismo que viste y calza, Ha-ha!

-yo esperaba a un hombre mas mayor - el siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a ella, de inmediato a el le llamo la atención que tenia una extraña marca en la parte frontal de su cabello, justamente encima de su frente.

-bueno, ya ves que no y a esto… tu eres…. - dijo el haciendo un ademán con la mano frente a ella, indicándole que dijera su nombre.

-Gwyn Glose, estudie mercadotecnia con especialidad en diseño de envase y embalaje - dijo ella orgullosa ofreciéndole la mano a Willy, a lo que se quedo un rato pensativo solo para después tomar la mano de ella de manera fugaz.

-bien… y cual es tu experiencia laboral? - pregunto Willy mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su oficina.

-uumm, pues vera… señor Wonka, de hecho este seria mi primer trabajo, acabo de terminar la universidad hace relativamente poco tiempo.

-ya veo, bueno creo que ese no es problema - el volteo hacia atrás para ver si ella lo seguía de cerca, se sorprendió pues así era - iremos a mi oficina para ver tu respectivo documento redactado donde dices porque quieres trabajar aquí - el continuo caminando.

En ese momento ella recordó que la carta que había redactado, la había olvidado encima de su cama antes de salir, pero ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que el señor Wonka comprendiera ese pequeño detalle.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la oficina de Willy, el abrió la puerta, entro y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio. Ella se quedo en umbral observando con detenimiento la oficina. Los muebles eran bastante estilizados, con una línea visual muy agradable, tonos pasteles hacían muy acogedora la oficina, era raro que se sintiera un ambiente así y ni que decir del aroma que se respiraba, el dulce estaba en el aire ella no lo había olido tan claro, hasta que entro a la oficina.

-por favor pasa, cierra la puerta y toma asiento - dijo Willy mientras e sentaba, cuando ella lo vio ya no tenia puesto su sombrero ni saco, ella se sintió inmediatamente atraída por el, pues tenia un aspecto bastante extraño. Pero en su opinión tenia un tanto de aspecto gay, pelo bien peinado, olor agradable, rostro muy bien cuidado, usaba colores pasteles y su voz dejaba mucho que desear.

-bien, permíteme tu carta… - dijo el observándola

-aaa… este… vera señor Wonka… mi carta… la deje… por error en mi casa… tal vez… - ella se vio interrumpida por el.

-en ese caso, ya sabes donde esta salida, que tengas una buena noche - dijo el tomando unos papeles de su escritorio para empezar a trabajar de nuevo.

-señor Wonka porfavor… me tomo 14 horas llegar hasta aca, no he comido, no he descansado, todo por venir hasta aca, por favor… déme una oportunidad. Le puedo decir oralmente el motivo por el que quiero trabajar aquí

Willy que había comenzado a escribir sintió la mirada de ella observándolo. El dejo de escribir y alzo su vista solo para encontrarse con un mirada suplicante de un color café.

-bien, si me convences te podrás quedar, pero si no te quiero fuera de mi fabrica en menos de un parpadeo, ok?… haber empieza.

-bien… yo quiero trabajar aquí, porque a parte de que todos dicen que trabajar es lo mejor del universo, me gusta crear, imaginar cosas nuevas, me gustan los retos y pienso que este es uno muy importante, me gusta probar cosas nuevas, el desarrollar un proyecto nuevo me llena de emocion… - ella continuaba hablando viéndolo a el, mientras Willy observaba en su mirada que de verdad le apasionaba su trabajo y eso lo sabia pues el sentía lo mismo cada que inventaba un dulce nuevo - el obtener un resultado que me propuse me llena de satisfacción - ella se dio cuenta que el la observaba fijamente - y… pienso que este es el mejor lugar para hacer eso y mas… - termino diciendo ella.

-bravo… magnifico discurso… estoy seguro que serás de gran utilidad en mi fabrica… bienvenida… - le dijo el esta vez el extendiéndole la mano en felicitación - me encanto tu discurso, realmente conmovedor, tus motivos no son superfluos como el resto que ha venido a pedir empleo.

-gracias señor Wonka… y que puesto me dara? - pregunto ella mientras estrechaba su mano.

-pues la verdad, no lo se, pero ya te encontraremos un puesto, lo que si quiero es que estés junto a mi oficina, debido a lo que tu haces o dices que sabes hacer, estaremos trabajando muy de cerca… preséntate el lunes a las 8 de la mañana en punto por la puerta lateral, esa es la entrada para las oficinas, sino deberás caminar por la fabrica y no es bueno que una mujer tan bonita como tu esta rodeada de obreros, algunos muy mal educados… - conforme iba hablando su voz se hacia cada vez mas inaudible, el seguía estrechando su mano y ella se dio cuenta.

-este… que amable señor Wonka… pero cree que pondría devolverme mi mano? - dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ha-ha! Por toda la glucosa tienes razón! - el volvió a su tono habitual de voz - bueno te llevare a la salida, y te mostrare por donde deberás entrar por la mañana, vamos! - el se puso de pie u tomo su saco y su sombrero y se los puso.

Una vez mas el iba al frente y ella lo seguía de cerca con su maleta en mano. Pasaron por varios pasillos que no tenían puerta alguna, eso le extraño un poco, pero no le dio importancia, al final de ese pasillo, bajaron por una escalera que daba hasta un pequeño recibidor donde había una puerta de metal, el camino hasta ella y la abrió, y una fuerte corriente de aire con nieve entro violentamente.

-bien… como dijiste que te llamas? - pregunto el.

-Gwyn Glose - repitió ella.

-bien Gwyn… vaya que nombre mas extraño… el lunes entra por aquí y camina hasta mi oficina, ese día te diré cual será tu oficina ok?

-si, gracias señor Wonka, ya vera como no se arrepentirá de trabajar conmigo - ella se puso su gorro, la bufanda y el par de guantes y se preparo para salir tomando su maleta en su mano.

-Gwyn? - la llamo antes de que esta saliera - por favor llámame Willy, señor Wonka me hace sentir viejo. Si?

-esta bien… Willy, nos veremos el lunes - ella sonrió y salio por la puerta, el cerro la puerta y camino de regreso a su oficina, pues aun tenia trabajo que hacer, en el camino se decía a si mismo que Gwyn como le dijo que se llamaba era algo extraña, de hecho hasta su nombre era extraño, y esa extraña marca blanca en su cabellos que teñía parte de la parte frontal de blanco, la hacia ver aun mas extraña.

Gwyn camino hasta la parte delantera de la fabrica, la tormenta estaba empeorando, ella debía encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde dormir, pero primero iría a comer algo en la cafetería que estaba frente a la fabrica y ahí podría pedir informes de un lugar donde quedarse.

Gwyn camino hasta aquella cafetería llamada Greystone, entro para encontrar que casi no había gente, ella se sentó en una mesa y pidió una taza de café caliente así como un emparedado, pues estaba hambrienta. Una vez que termino antes de pagar le pregunto a la mesera, si había un departamento disponible para rentar y que estuviera cerca de la fabrica, para su buena suerte, frente al parque central de la ciudad había un departamento amueblado chico para una persona ala venta, Gwyn no lo pensó dos veces y fue de inmediato, al preguntar el costo se le hizo bastante accesible. así es que en la siguiente hora ella ya estaba acostada en una cama individual, un poco vieja, pero aun daba un buen servicio.

En ese fin de semana ella aprovecho para gastar lo poco que le quedaba de dinero en víveres para la semana, pues no necesitaba dinero para trasladarse a la fabrica ya que quedaba a pocas cuadras.

El domingo por la tarde ella estaba muy aburrida pues en el departamento no había ni televisión o radio, así que viendo por la

ventana que estaba en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que el parque que estaba frente a su ahora hogar se veía muy bello pues la nieve tenia todo cubierto por una bonita alfombra blanca, ella se abrigo bien y decidió dar un paseo por aquel parque.

Desafortunadamente al estar en invierno, se oscureció bastante rápido y no pudo caminar lo suficiente para recorrer todo el parque, Gwyn regreso a su departamento y se preparo a dormir pues no podía hacer otra cosa.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, soñaba que no llegaba a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo en la fabrica de Willy Wonka, o soñaba que ya estando dentro su trabajo no satisfacía a Willy, ese tipo de sueño hicieron que despertara a las cinco de la mañana, ella ya no pudo volver a dormir así es que solo quedo inmóvil en la cama esperando a que diera la hora para levantarse e irse a su primer día de trabajo.

En punto de las 7:40 ella dejo su departamento y empezó a caminar en dirección a la fabrica de chocolate, para su sorpresa una gran cantidad de gente te dirigía hacia haya solo que ellos llevaban puesto ya su uniforme de la fabrica de Wonka y esto lo supo pues en la ropa tenían una gran W con la tipografía que ella vio esa noche que fue a pedir trabajo. Ella se preocupo un poco pues no estaba segura que ella también tuviera que llevar uniforme, pues se había vestido con un pantalón y saco color azul marino, zapatos negros y una playera de cuello alto blanca, y encima de todo un grueso abrigo negro, ella continuo caminando y se arrepintió de no haber llevado su gorro pues el aire frió penetraba entre su cabello suelto y lo agitaba al ritmo de este, su mechón blanco se difuminaba un poco pues el aire la había despeinado casi por completo.

Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana ella camino hacia la puerta lateral alejándose de la multitud que esperaba entrar por la puerta delantera, para su sorpresa cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con otra mujer que estaba bajando de su auto y se paraba junto a la puerta. Ella llego y la saludo.

-buenos días - dijo Gwyn, mientras veía a la mujer que era mas alta que ella, con cabellera rubia, un elegante abrigo que le rozaba los tobillos.

-buenos dias… dime, se te ofrece algo? O por no traer uniforme crees que vas a entrar por aquí? - le dijo Carrie

-aammm, el señor…. Perdón, aun no me acostumbro, Willy me dijo que yo entraba por aquí.

-que Willy que? Y tu que? Perdón pero no entiendo? No recuerdo haberte entrevistado - le dijo ella.

-oh! Es que yo llegue un poco tarde el viernes y Willy me hizo el favor de entrevistarme y aceptarme.

-ya veo… - dijo Carrie no muy convencida, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Willy apareció detrás de ella vistiendo su casi inseparable saco color ciruela, sombrero, chaleco, pantalón y camisa estampada.

-Carrie! Te esperaba ayer por la tarde pero no llegaste!

-si problemas de vuelo por el clima, pero ya estoy aquí… como estuvo tu… - ella fue interrumpida por Willy que saludo de inmediato a Gwyn

-Gwyn! Veo que eres muy puntual! Eso me gusta, pasa, pasa… -el se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Gwyn a lo que Carrie se quedo estupefacta.

-Gwyn, ya conociste a Carrie? Ella es mi novia y vicepresidenta de la fabrica - le dijo Willy a lo que ella pensó "uumm así con que no es gay"

-y! futura prometida no es así Willy? - le dijo ella volteándolo a ver.

-Ha-ha! Si… como se me pudo pasar eso! - el hizo una expresión de angustia que hizo reír a Gwyn, a lo que Carrie no le tomo mucha gracia - bueno, bueno, damas… vayamos a trabajar que hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

Willy y Carrie empezaron a caminar primero, seguidos por Gwyn en el trayecto nadie hablo hasta que Carrie tomo la mano de Willy.

-te he dicho que en el trabajo no y menos frente a otras personas, ok? - le dijo Willy soltándose y dándose la vuelta para indicarle a Gwyn cual seria su oficina - esta será tu oficina Gwyn, esta justo frente a la mía, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos.

Carrie no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, porque Willy se comportaba de esa manera con ella?

-si Willy gracias.

-entra, observa si tienes todo lo necesario para trabajar y ven a mi oficina después, ok?

-como digas Willy - ella entro y empezó a examinar todo, los muebles totalmente nuevos, una computadora, y una mesa grande de dibujo. Ella iba a salir en ese momento pero escucho que Carrie estaba algo molesta así es que prefirió esperar.

-Willy porque la aceptaste? Si no vino en el tiempo correcto?

-porque necesito a alguien como ella para hacer funcionar esta fabrica, no necesitas alborotarte! Relájate.

-y la oficina? Porque tan cerca de la tuya, dime la verdad Willy, te atrae no es así? - en ese momento un trabajador paso junto a ellos saludándolos con la mano.

-entremos quieres, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de esto ok?

Willy abrió la puerta de su oficina dejándola pasar primero, después entro el y cerro la puerta con llave.

-no empieces con tu celos otra vez! Por favor, Carrie… - dijo el tranquilamente mientras caminaba a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-como no quieres que me ponga celosa, te dejo el viernes y hoy que llego me encuentro con que tiene un trabajo aquí, te llama Willy le das una oficina frente a la tuya… ni siquiera yo estoy tan cerca de ti! Y para rematar le dices que puede entrar por la que se supone es mi puerta privada para no entrar junto con todos los trabajadores! - Carrie no gritaba pero todo lo dijo tan rápido y sin respirar que su rostro se torno rojo.

-Carrie, esta frente a mi oficina porque necesito trabajar junto con ella, le di el trabajo porque sus argumentos de trabajar aquí eran mas que nada sueños a ambiciones y la dejo entrar por tu puerta… como tu la llamas, porque al igual que tu es una dama y no quiero que entre con los trabajadores, sabes que algunos son unos igualados… esta claro? Y no hablaremos mas de la situación - Willy le dejo todo muy claro a Carrie, tal vez el le cumpliera todos sus caprichos, pero las dediciones en cuanto a su fabrica no flaqueaba ni un segundo, si quería asegurar el éxito debía ser firme en sus decisiones, y esta era una de ellas.

Carrie no dijo nada, tan solo bajo la mirada, el tenia razón en cuanto al trabajo, pero lo que no le gustaba era que Gwyn entrara junto con ella.

-bien, Willy pero no quiero entrar junto con ella

-facil! Levántate mas temprano y llega media hora antes - le respondió tranquilamente

-mejor que ella se levante mas temprano y entre antes, yo no tengo porque sacrificar horas de mi preciado sueño.

-bien! Me parece perfecto, después se lo haré saber - dijo Willy en un aparente tono sarcástico, eso era algo que incomodaba de vez en cuando a Carrie, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

-no, yo lo hare… - Willy asintió con la cabeza y empezó a ordenar sus papeles para empezar a trabajar - Willy, hoy ni siquiera mediste un beso

Willy capto el mensaje, ella no lo dejaría trabajar hasta que le diera un beso, el se puso de pie y camino hasta ella que estaba en medio de la oficina. Con sus ambas manos cubiertas por sus guantes rojos tomo el rostro de Carrie y le dio un beso corto, pero ella tenia en mente mas. Carrie paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Willy para evitar que cortara el beso. Lentamente Carrie bajo una de sus manos hasta lograr meter su mano por debajo del saco de el para empezar a acariciar su espalda.

-Carrie, tenemos mucho trabajo, esto puede esperar - le dijo el separándose de ella aun con la protesta de ella en su rostro.

-uummm, tienes razón, pero este fin de semana será solo para nosotros, me lo prometes?

-palabra de chocolatero.

-bien, me voy y de paso le aviso a tu nueva amiguita de su nuevo horario - dijo al final con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-ay, Carrie nunca cambiaras verdad? - ella salio de la oficina de Willy y fue directamente a la de Gwyn, no toco la puerta simplemente entro, asustándola por completo, mientras revisaba los programas instalados.

-Carrie! Me asústate por completo! - dijo ella con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Glose, solo te informo que a partir de mañana tu horario de entrada es a las 7:30.

-ooh… esta bien - dijo ella aceptando la nueva orden.

-por cierto, para ti soy Señorita Crawler Y! futura señora Wonka, entendido? Así es que no seas igualada - y con eso salio dando un portazo.

-"Y ahora? A esta que mosca le pico?" - pensó Gwyn, pero siguió inspeccionando la computadora. El tiempo se le paso muy rápido, dentro de los archivos compartidos de la computadora encontró los reportes de costos de producción y utilidades de la fabrica, por lo que se puso a revisar y hacer anotaciones, cuando de pronto en su teléfono encima del escritorio escucho la voz de Willy.

-Gwyn, podrías venir? Quiero mostrarte algo - ella presiono el botón que parpadeaba.

-umm, si voy para allá - dijo ella tomo sus notas y se dirigió a la oficina.

Antes de entrar toco la puerta y escucho la voz del otro lado que le autorizaba pasar, cuando ella entro se encontró a Willy viendo información en su computadora.

-si Willy? Que quieres mostrarme? - ella entro a su oficina y camino para sentarse frente al escritorio de el.

-ooh! Si!… quiero que revises estos nuevos dulces, estuve trabajando en ellos el fin de semana y quiero que les des una buena presentación para sacarlos ala venta, quiero las propuestas el viernes por la mañana - dijo el entregándole unas hojas que contenían las características de cada dulce.

-esta bien Willy

-puedes irte, eso era todo - le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-mmm, si me permites Willy quisiera decirte unas cosas que estuve revisando en mi oficina - el dejo de trabajar en la computadora y le puso atención.

-bueno como te dije estuve revisando los costos de producción y tus precios de venta, Willy haciendo una tabla comparativa de los ingresos de los niños para comprar dulces y tus precios finales, si subes un poco, no mucho para que el consumidor no lo note, podrás tener una utilidad extra de 14

-muy bien Gwyn, lo descubriste antes que yo!… en ese caso, aumentaremos el precio en un 1 te parece? Ha-ha! - dijo Willy feliz

-si el 1 es correcto, bueno me voy a trabajar en estos dulces que quieres, si los tengo listos antes te lo haré saber.

-me parece perfecto

Gwyn salio de su oficina para empezar a trabajar en los bosquejos preeliminares. Cuando ella empezó a leer las características, color o sabores de los dulces se quedo impresionada de lo ingenioso que eran los dulces. Uno era un caramelo que agregándolo al agua se hacia mas grande, por lo tanto el tamaño preeliminar era muy pequeño pero cuando se lo metían a la boca este crecía tanto que apenas podía caber un una boca de un niño de 3 años, otro mas era una renovación que de un dulce anterior, un huevo de chocolate que se convertía en un pequeño pájaro, ahora con la diferencia que el huevo se rompía en la mano y la pequeña ave volaba directamente a la boca y el ultimo un dulce que en cuanto se metía a la boca empezaba a girar por si solo, para que la persona que lo comiera no tuviera que pasarlo de un lugar a otro dentro de su boca, para saborear el delicioso sabor.

La semana transcurrió en calma, Gwyn llegaba a las 7:30 tal como le había dicho Carrie, así no tenia que verla y no ocurría ningún encuentro molesto, pues ella sabia que Carrie no la soportaba.

El viernes llego muy rápido, ese era el día que Gwyn haría las primeras presentaciones a Willy de sus nuevos dulces. Justamente a las 10 de la mañana ella llego con las ideas para mostrárselas a Willy.

-Gwyn! He mencionado que me encanta tu puntualidad? - le dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, esta vez Willy estaba sin el saco ni sombrero, por lo que ella pudo ver claramente la extraña camisa que llevaba, azul claro con pequeños puntos de color azul mas fuerte.

-si Willy ya me lo habías dicho - dijo ella con una sonrisa

-solo quería que lo supieras, Ha-ha, bueno sorpréndeme! - el se sentó en el sillón que estaba en su oficina, indicándole a ella que lo acompañara con una mano. Ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-bien estas son mis opciones para tus nuevos dulces - Willy la miraba fijamente poniéndole toda la atención - con respecto a tu dulce que crece en la boca, te propongo una envoltura que no se ensucie, que también sea soluble en agua, así el dulce no tendrá que ser sacado de la envoltura, y solucionaría el problema de que al ser tan pequeño se caiga se pierda o se ensucie… que te parece?

-wow! Genial me gusta, lo mejor es que podría darle un sabor extra a la envoltura y así habría mas combinaciones! Ha-ha!

-exacto! Captaste muy bien la idea.

-haber para el segundo?

-mi idea es que no solo se rompa en la mano, sino que lo avientes contra cualquier superficie. La envoltura plástica se rompa y el ave vuele a la boca.

-perfecto! Eres muy buena en esto - le dijo el halagando su trabajo - y para el tercero?

-este me costo un poco mas de trabajo, pero al final pensé que el dulce al tener energía propia… por decirlo de algún modo, será efectivo que girara ya dentro de la envoltura, así con una buena combinación de colores tu dulce llamara mucho la atención.

-me sorprendes, jamás pensé que una envoltura pudiera hacer tanto por un dulce.

-y no solo por el dulce sino por tu finanzas, así tendrás mas ventas te lo aseguro.

-tu mezclas a la perfección tus conocimientos con los dulces para hacerlos divertidos… quisiera que Carrie tuviera esa habilidad - dijo el un poco desilusionado.

-porque dices eso? Tienes problemas con ella?

-no, exactamente es solo que a ella no le interesan tanto los dulces, ella esta en una sección de investigación de conservadores y vitaminas, se supone que es para mis nuevos dulces, pero ella no me pasa nada tan solo los patenta y los vende - Gwyn no entendía como ella podía hacer eso - pero bueno no importa te parece bien que empecemos mañana mismo con las primeras muestras?

-mañana? Pero mañana es sábado

-tienes algo que hacer? - dijo el

-mmm pues no, pero… - en ese momento entro Carrie a la oficina de Willy llevando unos documentos.

-espero no estar interrumpiendo nada… - dijo Carrie parándose a la mitad de la oficina con una mano en la cintura.

-no, estaba terminando de ver las propuestas de Gwyn acerca de mis nuevas creaciones.

-tus nuevas creaciones? Y ahora porque no me las enseñaste a mi primero?

-para que si no vas a hacer lo que Gwyn esta haciendo, a que venias? - Gwyn se sintió incomoda ante el comentario de Willy y trato de salirse de la situación.

-bueno, me voy a mi oficina, llámame cuan…

-no! Espérame no tardare - Willy elevo la voz y Gwyn que se había puesto de pie volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

-bueno como sea… también vengo para decirte que reserve una habitación a la orilla del mar para nosotros este fin de semana, nos vamos mañana por la mañana - dijo Carrie viendo a Gwyn

-es muy necesario? Tengo mucho trabajo, además estaba quedando con Gwyn para trabajar mañana.

-Bien, pasa el fin de semana con ella… - Carrie lanzo las hojas sobre el escritorio y salio de la oficina hecha un furia.

Willy que también se había alterado regreso al sillón junto a Gwyn.

-bien en que estábamos? - dijo el tomando los bocetos de las manos de ella y observándolos con detenimiento.

-perdón que me meta… pero, pienso que deberías ir con ella… - esas palabras no se las podía creer ni ella, pues aunque quería trabajar en sus ideas no quería sentirse culpable por provocar una pelea entre ellos.

-tienes razón, en ese caso seguimos con esto el lunes te parece bien?

-claro que si Willy.

En ese momento Willy salio de la oficina, para ir a buscar a Carrie antes que se enojara mas.

Por su parte Gwyn levanto todos sus bocetos para regresar a su oficina y esperar que diera la hora de la salida pues no había nada mas que hacer por el momento. Cuando camino hacia la puerta observo desde la ventana que se veía la oficina de Carrie, que Willy ya había llegado y se encontraba abrazándola, para después unirse en un beso.

Gwyn salio de la oficina y se metió a la suya el resto del día, donde ya no salio, cuando el reloj marco las 5 ella salio y observo hacia la oficina de Willy seguía abierta y el saco de el aun estaba en la perchero eso le extraño y entro para despedirse de el, pero no lo encontró, accidentalmente su mirada se desvió a la ventana, pero esta vez la ventana de Carrie estaba tapada por unas persianas… Gwyn sabia que aun seguían ahí y era mas que obvio lo que estaban haciendo encerrados en la oficina de ella.

De momento se deprimió un poco aunque no sabia exactamente la razon… bueno tenia una idea, a ella le atraia Willy pero nada mas, no tenia porque ponerse así. Rápidamente sacudió esas ideas y salio de la fabrica.

Ese fin de semana por fin pudo poner en orden su pequeño departamento, comprar lo que hacia falta pues su primera paga había llegado, y la verdad era bastante generosa, y tan solo por una semana.

EL sábado por la tarde cuando regreso del centro comercial, decidió que acabaría el paseo quedo pendiente el domingo pasado, ella realmente disfrutaba de caminar entre los árboles, aunque en este momento estuvieran congelados, le encantaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, regreso a su departamento, se preparo una taza de té caliente y se arropo para ver la televisión, su mas resiente adquisición.

El fin de semana paso sin grandes cambios y en calma eso le gustaba pues estaba lista para empezar una nueva semana totalmente desestresada.

Las semanas siguientes, Gwyn y Willy trabajaron para sacar los primeros modelos de las nuevas envolturas, mandarlas a patentar y después enviarlas a producción, el ritmo de la fabrica iba cada día en aumento, pero los trabajadores ayudaban en mucho y por fin Willy se podía relajar un poco, no el caso de Gwyn que entre mas producción mas cosas debía hacer y el ultimo cambio de animo de Willy no le ayuda en mucho, mínimo dos veces al día la mandaba a llamar con la excusa de una nueva idea y que al final terminaban platicando de efectivamente dulces, pero de que forma Willy podría hacer nuevos y sus conversaciones realmente eran divertidas.

-aunque no lo creas… yo tengo muchas ideas pero me limita el no tener como probar mis experimentos - le decía Willy en el sillón, que era el lugar que acostumbraban para charlar.

-porque lo dices? - le pregunto

-me prometes que no le dirás nada a Carrie? - le dijo el en voz baja.

-jaja, si Carrie ni siquiera me habla… pero haber dime te lo prometo

-hace 2 días trate de hacer un dulce explosivo… no pienses mal solo que cuando lo comieras, explorara en tu boca dejando libres una gran cantidad de dulce liquido.

-vaya eso se oye grandioso! Pero que paso.

-lo desarrolle en mi laboratorio, cuando lo creí listo lo tome en mi mano y justo cuando lo iba a meter a mi boca, el caramelo exploto, y me hizo 3 cortes en la mano…. Mira - el se quito el guante derecho y dejo ver los 3 cortes.

-Por Dios! Willy que tal si te explota en la boca! - ella tomo la mano de el y empezó a examinar las heridas.

-lo se! Por eso he querido experimentar con algo mas pero si lo hiciera estaría cometiendo un delito… no tengo licencia para eso y si le digo a Carrie que saque una, se que me va a decir que no… - dijo Willy algo triste.

-ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti… - le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando la mano de el.

-pues, podrías probar unos cuantos dulces HA-HA! - dijo el con su acostumbrada risa falsa.

En ese momento Carrie entro a la oficina y los vio a los dos juntos en el sillón, Gwyn tomándole la mano a Willy. Cuando se dio cuenta Gwyn soltó de inmediato la mano de Willy se puso de pie y salio de la oficina. Ella sintió la mirada asesina de Carrie pero no volteo a verla.

-que significa esto William? - dijo visiblemente enojada

-que significa que? Solo estábamos hablando… - dijo el mientras se ponía de nuevo su guante.

-hablando? Aja… y porque te estaba agarrando de la mano? - ella se acerco a el esperando una respuesta.

-aahh…aaahh… este… - en ese momento el sintió como Carrie le daba una fuerte bofetada que hizo que volteara la cara.

-eres un cínico! - al decir eso, Carrie salio de la oficina dando un portazo

Willy se quedo helado en medio de la oficina, jamás en su vida nadie antes lo había golpeado y eso lo dejo pensando.

-"porque no pude darle una respuesta, pero si ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Gwyn me estaba tomando de la mano…" - pensaba, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Gwyn apareció.

-Willy? Estas bien? No te cause muchos problemas verdad? - le decía ella, pero el parecía no escuchar - Willy? - ella se acerco mas y observo que tenia marcada una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda - ay Willy lo siento… de verdad todo es mi culpa… - ella se acerco aun mas y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de el que estaba totalmente roja y caliente.

Carrie que se había arrepentido en la forma en que había tratado a Willy, regreso sobre sus pasos, lo había golpeado, ella jamás había hecho eso, pero tampoco nunca antes lo había encontrado en esa situación con una mujer.

-Willy lo siento de verdad - repetía una vez mas Gwyn

-no… no fue tu culpa, creo que fue la mia… no me fije en al situación que estábamos era algo comprometedora… - el tomo la mano de ella que continuaba sobre su mejilla y ambos se quedaron así viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-esto es el colmo William! - oyeron la voz de Carrie y una vez mas se separaron súbitamente - yo que regrese para pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento y los encuentro así! - Gwyn que quería volver a salir del cuarto pero la detuvo la fría mirada de Carrie - y tu quédate donde estas! Maldita mujer arrastrada! Ofrecida!

-oye no te permito que me llames así! Entre Willy y yo no hay nada! vine porque escuche el tremendo golpe que le diste y me preocupe, cuando entre estaba en shock y tu todavía vienes a empeorar las cosas!

-tu cállate cabeza de zorrillo! - dijo ella refiriéndose a su marca en el pelo. Gwyn salio de la oficina, se dirigió a la suya tomo sus cosas y salio de fabrica antes de tiempo - Bien William escucho tu explicación - dijo ella calmada cruzando los brazos.

-pues nada… no paso nada… entre ella y yo no hay nada… - dijo el tranquilamente.

-como puedes decir tal cosa con tanto descaro… si cuando estamos juntos no paras de decir Gwyn esto… Gwyn lo otro… Gwyn me dijo… de verdad que no la mencionas cuando hacemos el amor porque entonces no tendrías perdón.

Willy no se había dado cuenta que de verdad hacia eso… tan solo bajo la vista y se recargo en su escritorio.

-de verdad hago eso?… no…. No me había dado cuenta… perdón, lo lamento de verdad, perdóname, no volverá a suceder - dijo el con una voz sincera.

-quiero que la saques de la fabrica… - le dijo finalmente ella.

-no, puedo hacer eso… la necesito… - Willy se arrepintió de haber dicho lo ultimo

-bien, en ese caso deberás elegir, ella o yo - le dijo Carrie con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-no! No me refería a eso! La necesito porque es de suma importancia en la fabrica! Ha hecho aumentar las utilidades de la fabrica en un 30 ! Mis dulces se venden mas, pues saben mejor gracias a sus consejos…

-espera, espera… tu platicas con ella de tus nuevos dulces?

-bueno… no exactamente, es que ella me ayuda a ponerlos en las envolturas y me dice que cambios podrían tener…

-Willy a mi nunca me dejaste participar en algo así contigo! Y se supone que yo soy tu novia! Con la que debes compartir todo! - a Willy ya lo estaba cansando que le echara en cara todo cuando ella también tenia parte de culpa en eso.

-mira, si no lo platicaba contigo es porque en realidad nunca te has interesado por mis dulces y a ella si le importan!

Carrie no dijo nada mas simplemente salio de la oficina y de la fabrica.

-ay pero que hice! - se dijo así mismo Willy.

Por la tarde Gwyn estuvo encerrada en su departamento, pensando en la situación que se había encontrado con Willy, en las ultimas semanas ella había disfrutado su compañía bastante y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo platicando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo, provocando que el trabajo se lo llevara a casa para que no se atrasara. Pero esa tarde era diferente, sentía algo extraño, pues el recordar como se habían quedando mirando a los ojos hacia que la piel se le erizara, si no hubiera llegado Carrie, ella se preguntaba si lo habría llegado a besar.

Ella aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuo trabajando en la computadora.

Mientras tanto Carrie estaba deprimida, así es que solo se le ocurrió una cosa, ir de compras, eso era algo que siempre la ponía de buen animo. Ella manejo hasta el centro comercial mas cercano. Anduvo de tienda en tienda comprando, pero nada la satisfacía, cansada de comprar cosas inútiles que no llenaban su vació se encontró con una maquina despachadora de cigarros, hacia años que no fumaba, la ultima vez que fumo fue antes de entrar a la universidad, pues desde que conoció a Willy no había tomado un cigarro.

Con el cigarro en la mano camino hasta encontrar una banca donde descansar sus pies, cuando decidió fumarse el cigarro se percato que no tenia fósforos, se iba a resignar cuando alguien le puso un encendedor enfrente de ella. Carrie subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules como los de ella y una cabellera rubia corta.

-me permites? - le dijo una voz varonil, Carrie se quedo sin habla por un momento, pues ella conocía a ese hombre, hasta que lo recordó pudo articular palabra.

-Fergus? Eres tu? Fergus Fickelgruber?

-así es Carrie como has estado? Hacia años que no te veía - ella acepto el fuego y prendió su cigarro - veo que estas mas bella que nunca.

-Fergus es un gusto verte, no te veía desde que entre a la universidad que viajaste a Londres para trabajar - Fergus se sentó al lado de ella, el vestía un traje negro con camisa gris y corbata negra con estampados grises.

-así es y día a día que pasa me arrepiento de haberte dejado, hubiera preferido una vida de pobreza a pasar todos estos años sin ti - el tomo una de su manos y dio un pequeño beso.

-que tierno Fergus se nota que no has cambiado nada, pero no me digas entonces que las industrias Fickelgruber son tuyas?

-así es… he construido un imperio a la corta edad de 35 años, todo un logro no crees, pero dime, escuche que estas saliendo con Wonka, es cierto?

-aah si, ya llevamos 5 años juntos… prácticamente desde que te fuiste empecé a salir con el… - ella se vio interrumpida por el

-y que le viste?

-sus sueños, es muy ambicioso y ya esta dando frutos sus esfuerzos…

-aaah si su pequeña fabrica … Carrie si eso es lo que te interesa… yo tengo 50 veces mas que el, además el es un niño al lado mio….

-bueno me tengo que ir… es tarde - dijo ella evadiendo el tema que sabia iba a seguir

-espero nos volvamos a ver Carrie - le dijo el en un seductor tono de voz

Ella tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió directamente a su auto, en el camino recordó todo lo que había vivido con ese hombre que era 11 años mayor que ella, el se había ido a Londres después de terminar la universidad para formar una empresa, y por lo que vio había conseguido eso y mas. Era verdad que ella nunca había dejado de sentir algo especial por el y ahora mas que tenia toda una gama de empresas trabajando, el defecto mas grande de Carrie estaba saliendo. El interés.

Mientras tanto Willy reflexionaba los últimos hechos, era acaso verdad que estaba sintiendo algo mas por Gwyn que no fuera amistad? El solo pensar en llegar un día por la mañana y no observarla trabajando en su escritorio o pasar un día sin platicar con ella, lo hacia sentir vació.

Willy dejo su oficina hasta las once de la noche, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en eso y decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto pues no podría seguir tranquilo sabiendo que tal vez Carrie no era la mujer con la que quisiera compartir no solo su vida sino también sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Gwyn llego a su hora de costumbre, se preparo un café en su oficina y comenzó a trabajar, rápidamente el reloj marco medio día y ella no había recibido ninguna llamada de Willy, diciéndole que fuera a su oficina, y sintió que algo no andaba bien. Justo cuando ella pensó eso el teléfono sonó, era la voz de Willy diciéndole que fuera a su oficina que tenia algo que mostrarle. Gwyn se puso de pie y camino hacia la allá, toco la puerta y entro cuando oyó que Willy la dejaba entrar.

-Cierra la puerta con llave por favor, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte - ella obedeció y puso el seguro por dentro, ella de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Willy frente a su escritorio con un par de dulces en forma de tornillo en la mano.

-que es o que quieres mostrarme? - dijo ella acercándose a el.

-un nuevo dulce… - el guardo silencio, se mojo sus labios con la lengua y continuo diciendo - recuerdas ayer que me dijiste que me querías ayudar en cuanto a la prueba de mis dulces?

-si?… no querrás que los pruebe verdad? - que tal si pasa algo malo.

-no, no son totalmente inofensivos, tan solo que no se a que saben y quisiera compartir uno contigo… - Gwyn sabia que el tramaba algo mas, eso lo supo por la mirada de Willy.

-bueno solo si me aseguras que no pasara nada malo…

-pues… eso dependerá a lo que le llames malo - dijo el en voz baja, eso solo asusto a Gwyn pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma - bueno estos dulces se llaman Tornillos empalagosos… - el le ofreció un tornillo a ella.

-me lo como y ya? - dijo ella tomándolo en su mano

-así es, los dos nos lo comeremos al mismo tiempo… es muy importante que los mastiques ok? - Gwyn asintió con la cabeza y ambos se metieron el dulce a la boca y comenzaron a masticar, al principio no sintió nada, tan solo un ligero sabor a canela.

Pero de repente las lenguas de ambos se empezaron a enrollar, esto no era doloroso pero si una sensación extraña, ninguno de los dos podía hablar y el empezó a escribir algo en un papel que había en su escritorio. Cuando termino la llamo para que se acercara a leer el papel, ella obedeció y lo que leyó casi hace que quisiese salir corriendo. El papel decía:

"_perdón, el nombre completo de los dulces es tornillos besadores empalagosos… y solo hay una forma de desenroscar nuestras lenguas"_

Gwyn se hecho para atrás de inmediato, y se quedo viendo a Willy que la observaba fijamente. Willy se acerco a ella y la acorralo entre el escritorio y el, quitándole cualquier tipo de escapatoria. El se pego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo de ella tanto que podía sentir las aceleradas respiraciones de Gwyn. Ella movía la cabeza negativamente mientras Willy alzaba una de sus manos y ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, las manos de ella estaban sobre el pecho de el tratando de alejarlo, pero sus esfuerzos no eran demasiados, pues en el fondo ella quería que pasara lo que Willy tenia en mente.

Willy dejo su mano tocando el cabello de ella, lentamente se acerco acortando la distancia entre sus labios, aunque ella aun movía la cabeza evitando el inevitable beso, el poso su labios sobre ella, y empezó a besarla, ella al sentir el suave contacto de sus labios , cerro los ojos por acto reflejo, pero ella no correspondía a su beso, hasta que no pudo resistir y ante la insistencia de el, abrió sus labios, permitiendo que Willy introdujera su lengua para explorar cada rincón de su boca.

Poco a poco sus lenguas se fueron "desatornillando" a medida que su beso se hacia mas intenso, la sensación que ambos estaban sintiendo era incomparable a lo que habían tenido antes, ella había posado sus manos sobre los hombros de el y abrazándolo incitándolo a seguir con el beso, que aunque ambos sabían que el efecto "tornillo" había desaparecido, ellos se negaban a separarse.

Por un momento Willy se separo un par de segundos de ella, solo para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de el observándola fijamente, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, tan solo miradas, al final Willy volvió a cerrar lo ojos y la continuo besando, su mano que hasta el momento se había encontrado inmóvil posada sobre su cintura, cambio de posición, llevándola mas abajo haciendo que quedara sobre el escritorio y el entre las piernas de ella, Willy dejo de besar sus labios para bajar a su cuello a medida que la recostaba sobre el escritorio, la respiración de ella se agito aun mas cuando sintió como el la besaba con ansia y una mano de el, se introducía por debajo se la blusa de ella, en ese momento Willy se alegraba de tener un espacio tan amplio para trabajar, pero ninguno de los dos recordaba que estaban en una oficina y mucho menos contaban que desde la ventana de la oficina frente a la de el, Carrie observaba la escena con tristeza.

Willy había hecho que Gwyn estuviera totalmente acostada sobre el escritorio y el ya estaba prácticamente sobre ella, Willy que ya había recorrido cada porción de piel disponible por debajo de la blusa de ella, saco la mano y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de ella. Mientras que Gwyn movía sus manos por toda la espalda de el, por su pecho y despeinando su corto cabello.

En un momento de lucidez Gwyn recordó en el lugar que estaban y cuando sintió que Willy ya estaba bajando la cremallera de su pantalón, dejo de besarlo y lo aparto de ella.

-no… no… Willy esto no puede pasar.. - el seguía insistiendo en continuar besándola, el dejo de bajar la cremallera y movió su mano para recorrer el muslo de ella, lentamente por encima del pantalón - Willy para… por favor… detente… - el la volvió a callar besándola en los labios, mientras que con la otra mano volvía a acariciar su piel por debajo de la blusa.

-yo quiero seguir.. Y tu también así lo quieres…. Lo se… - decía el mientras volvía a besar el cuello de ella. Gwyn estaba asombrada por la cantidad de placer que ese hombre estaba haciéndola sentir y eso que aun ambos tenían la ropa puesta.

-No… Willy…para… - decía ella mientras con sus manos sobre la cabeza de el intentaba detenerlo, pero el parecía no escucharla dejando de acariciar la pierna de ella, subió su mano y empezó a introducirla entre el pantalón semi desabrochado de ella, Gwyn estaba a punto de perder el control, si no detenía en ese momento a Willy, un movimiento mas y seria demasiado tarde, la señal que la hizo reaccionar fue en el momento que sintió en su entrepierna como el deseo de Willy por tenerla iba en aumento. - WILLY! BASTA! - ella junto la pocas fuerzas que aun tenia y lo quito de encima suyo.

Willy se quedo asombrado, pues no podía creer lo que había estado a punto hacer. Gwyn bajo del escritorio y se abrocho de nuevo el pantalón y acomodo su blusa que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-esto no puede ocurrir Willy, tu tienes novia, no lo eches a perder… - fue todo lo que dijo ella y camino hacia la salida, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Ella paso al lado de el esperando a que no la detuviera. Para su fortuna el se quedo inmóvil, pero justo cuando había quitado el seguro de la puerta, girado la perilla y empezaba a abrirla, la mano de Willy la volvió a cerrar. Aprisionándola una vez mas solo que ahora contra la puerta, ella sentía la fría madera en su mejilla derecha y todo el peso de Willy en su espalda.

-no puedes dejarme asi… te necesito… - le dijo Willy hablándole en susurro en su oído - se que tu me quieres… y yo también te quiero… - el hizo a un lado la cabellera de ella para dejar al descubierto su cuello solo para volver a besarlo. Mientras que con ambas manos volvía a acariciar la piel de su estomago. Ella bajo su manos y tomo las de el, para evitar que siguiera subiendo.

-pero… tal vez yo no te necesito… al menos no de la misma manera…. - esas palabras hicieron desatinar a Willy, momento que ella aprovecho para salir de la oficina, no sin antes decirle - Carrie te hará mas feliz que yo… - estas ultimas palabras las dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, pues ella quería y necesitaba de Willy, pero no iba a destruir una relación que ya llevaba años, según Willy le había comentando semanas atrás.

Gwyn salio y se dirigió directamente a su oficina, pues aun era temprano y quisiera o no debía terminar el trabajo, pues ya llevaba varios días de retraso. Por su parte Willy se había sentado en su escritorio, meditando las ultimas palabras que le dijo Gwyn.

-"porque me dijo esas palabras… yo se que ella me quiere, lo se por ese beso inicial… jamás había sentido ese hormigueo en toda mi piel, eso fue lo que incito a seguir, ella temblaba bajo mis manos… y yo… yo la quiero, ella es tan diferente a Carrie… pero si ella no quiere continuar, no tiene caso dejar a un lado a Carrie, ella me ha ayudado mucho" - Willy abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una pequeña caja negra - "lo haré esta noche" - pensó y se metió caja a la bolsa de su pantalón.

En cuanto a Carrie, había decidido que no quería ver mas de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la oficina de Willy, ella se había sentado en su silla de espaldas a la ventana, ella se sentía extraña, pues no podía creer que a pesar de ver aquella escena, no hubiera salido corriendo y reclamarle a Willy lo que estaba haciendo, si no todo lo contrario, sintió como su corazón era partido en dos, pero a la vez el dolor era superfluo, que era lo que le pasaba?

El resto de la tarde paso lentamente para los tres, Gwyn se fue en cuanto el reloj marco las 5 de la tarde, paso frente la oficina de Willy que estaba abierta sin siquiera voltear. Por su parte Willy no había hecho otra cosa que pensar y reflexionando si la decisión que iba a tomar era la correcta. Pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer que no comparte su pasión por los dulces?

Carrie también se fue a su departamento, ese día ni siquiera había hablado con Willy, aunque francamente no tenia muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8 de la noche Willy decidió hacerlo antes de que otra cosa pasara, saco su auto del garaje de la fabrica, y manejo hasta la casa de Carrie, una vez frente a ella apago el motor del coche y bajo, Willy abrió con su propio juego de llaves que Carrie la había dado hacia años. Entro y se encontró con el departamento a oscuras, de pronto escucho una voz desde la sala.

-que es lo que quieres Willy, es que acaso Gwyn no te satisface y ahora vienes conmigo, sabiendo que yo si soy una mujer de verdad? - Willy al escuchar esas palabras se quedo helado… acaso ella…

-de que estas hablando Carrie?

-no fingas demencia Willy, los vi por la ventana, tal vez para la próxima sean mas inteligentes y no brinden un espectáculo! - ella se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-pero no paso nada !

-ya Willy! Por favor! Invéntate algo mejor, tanto presumes de ser un genio y usas la misma frase trillada "no paso nada" - ella se dio media vuelta y regreso al sofá donde estaba - a que viniste?

-vine porque tengo al muy importante que decirte… - el camino hasta el frente de ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

Unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules, pues estaba segura que iba a terminar con ella.

-que quieres decirme? Que has encontrado a alguien mas?

-no - Willy saco la pequeña caja de su pantalón y la abrió frente a ella revelando una brillante sortija que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaba como una pequeña estrella - cásate conmigo Carrie.

Esas palabras definitivamente no las esperaba escuchar, ella tomo la caja y observo con detenimiento la sortija.

-porque Willy? - decía ella sin entender - hoy los vi! Los vi a ambos besándose sobre tu escritorio! - Willy al escuchar esas palabras volvió a recordar los, besos, las caricias con Gwyn, pero decidió tratar de olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en lo que le iba a decir a Carrie.

-porque me di cuenta que tu eres con la única que quiero estar… y lo que paso… fue una… tentación - Willy no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba mintiendo en su cara a Carrie, pues era obvio que Gwyn para el era algo mas que eso - por eso quiero que te cases conmigo, si aceptas te prometo por sobre todo el chocolate del mundo que no pasara nada mas, ni remotamente parecido a lo que viste hoy - al parecer Carrie estaba mas ocupada viendo el diamante de la sortija que poniendo atención a lo que Willy le decía - entonces? Me dejaras ponértela? - ella sonrió y Willy lo interpreto como una buena señal, saco la sortija de la pequeña caja y la coloco en el dedo de Carrie.

Ambos se abrazaron y se unieron en un largo beso, Willy no pudo evitar compararla con los besos de Gwyn, esa noche mientras hacían el amor Willy se sintió terriblemente culpable, pues en su mente estaba Gwyn y nadie mas.

Las semanas siguientes las conversaciones de horas y horas de Willy y Gwyn habían desaparecido por completo, ella solo iba a su oficina cuando le debía mostrar los nuevos proyectos a realizar, y hablaban lo estrictamente necesario, pues ambos se sentían algo incómodos por la situación que se había presentado semanas atrás.


	2. Un final

CAPITULO 2

"Un Final"

Gwyn se había enterado por los chismes que corrían en la fabrica que Carrie y Willy estaban comprometidos, eso le partió el corazón, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

Gwyn los últimos días había estado haciendo una investigación de campo en la fabrica, pues últimamente los reportes decían que los accidentes labores habían aumentado, así es que como nunca había pasado muchas horas estudiando los movimientos de los obreros. Una tarde mientras realizaba sus anotaciones finales y presentarle a Willy el reporte oficial, se encontraba en la sección principal de la fabrica, la del empaquetado final de todos los dulces, ese espacio era el que tenia en la parte superior las ventanas de las oficinas de Willy y Carrie, ella estaba escribiendo en su libreta de notas cuando por alguna razón volteo hacia la ventana de la oficina de Willy, solo para descubrir que el la observaba fijamente, el le dedico una sonrisa, era la primera en semanas que ella veía en aquel pálido rostro una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo ella también le sonrió, de pronto su contacto visual se rompió cuando Carrie llego y lo llamo, el se dio media vuelta y ella lo abrazo, Carrie miro en dirección de Gwyn y subió su mano poniéndola en la nuca de Willy, Carrie sonrió maliciosamente y Gwyn tuvo ganas de reclamarle, pues era obvio que aquella mujer le estaba restregando en la cara el anillo de compromiso. Gwyn aparto ese sentimiento y siguió con su trabajo.

Ese mismo día mientras Carrie estaba en su oficina recibió una llamada inesperada.

-Carrie Crawler, en que puedo ayudarle? - dijo ella contestando el teléfono.

-Carrie, como has estado? - le dijo una voz masculina

-Fergus? Eres tu? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-así es, que bien me conoces… bueno te llamo porque hace mucho que no te he visto y ahora que te volví a encontrar no quiero volver a perderte.

-Fergus, no es un buen momento ni lugar para hablar de eso… - dijo ella en voz baja.

-bien, veámonos este viernes, te invito a cenar, aprovechando que estoy de visita en tu ciudad, normalmente siempre estoy de viaje por el mundo.

-me encantaría Fergus, pero Willy y yo ya tenemos planes y… - ella fue interrumpida por el

-cancélalo y ven conmigo, te aseguro que nos divertiremos… como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas? - una serie de flashbacks se vinieron a la mente de ella cuando eran novios.

-no lo se Fergus…

-vamos Carrie… solo una noche, te pido una noche

-mmm esta bien, pasa a mi departamento.

-genial, nos vemos el viernes entonces

-hasta el viernes..

-te quiero Carrie - diciendo eso Fergus corto la comunicación dejándolala sin palabras, acaso había escuchado bien? El le había dicho que la quería?

En ese momento Willy entro a la oficina de ella encontrándola inmóvil aun con la bocina de teléfono en la mano.

-Carrie? Estas bien? Con quien hablabas - pregunto Willy

-umm… con… con mi mama - mintió ella volviendo a colocar en su lugar el teléfono.

-ah si? Y que te dijo? - dijo el sentándose frente a ella.

-este… que el viernes tenemos la cena familiar.

-este viernes? Que no era hasta la próxima semana?

-cambio de planes… - argumento de ella.

-oh, esta bien… pero espera un momento, este viernes es la cena de inversionistas en Londres!

-lo se Willy! Pero no voy a faltar a mi cena, pues va a venir mi tía de Irlanda… Gertudris!

-tu tía Gertrudis! Pensé que había muerto! - dijo extrañado Willy.

-si! Digo no! Esta tía es de Escocia…

-de Escocia? Pensé que dijiste Irlanda

-ah, confusión geográfica… perdona…

-bueno… en ese caso tendré que ir solo, pues no tengo nadie mas con quien ir… - dijo el bajando la mirada.

-porque no vas con Gwyn… - Willy al escuchar estas palabras supo que algo raro estaba pasando.

-con Gwyn! Pero pensé que no querías que me acercara a ella! Te sientes bien?

-claro que si! Es solo que no puedes llegar a una cena tan importante solo, además me has demostrado que solo yo te importo, así es que tienes mi confianza…

-Ha-ha! Pues gracias por tu confianza… - dijo Willy no muy convencido, el analizo la situación y supo que Carrie no quería decirle de verdad a donde iría el viernes, el se puso de pie y camino a la puerta - oh! Y Carrie…

-si?

-Sea a donde sea que vayas o con quien, que no me quieres decir, tu también tienes mi confianza… - Willy salio de su oficina dejándola sin aliento.

-pero… pero… como… - dijo ella cuando el salio de su oficina.

Ese mismo día Willy antes de salir del trabajo, marco la extensión de Gwyn.

-Gwyn podrías venir? Tengo algo importante que decirte - escucho su voz por el altavoz del teléfono. Ella cerro su cuaderno y salio rumbo a la oficina de el.

-si Willy? - le dijo ella desde la puerta que estaba abierta.

-pasa por favor, toma asiento - ella paso y cerro la puerta detrás de ella

-en que te puedo ayudar, si lo que quieres es el reporte aun no lo tengo listo.

-no! Ha-ha! Relájate - dijo el con una sonrisa - en realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

-un favor? A que te refieres?

-tienes algo planeado el viernes en la noche? - dijo el directamente.

-mmm… pues no… pero…

-OH! Perfecto! - dijo el en voz alegre - en ese caso quisiera que me acompañaras a una cena de inversionistas en Londres.

-en Londres, a una cena el viernes? Pero… no tengo nada apropiado para la ocasión!

-oh, no te preocupes, toma - Willy le dio una tarjeta de crédito - es de la empresa, tomate el día libre mañana y compra todo lo necesario, y pasare por ti a las 5 de la tarde esta bien? son 3 horas de camino hasta Londres

-pero… aun no te he dicho que si, además porque no va Carrie contigo?

-aaah - dijo el desviando la mirada de ella - tiene algo que hacer y no me quiso decir a donde iría… pero bueno ese no es el punto, me acompañaras, verdad? - dijo Willy poniendo su mejor cara, a la que Gwyn no pudo resistir.

-esta bien… pero déjame decirte que no te saldrá barato lo que me compre… - ella se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

-gástate todo lo que quieras… - le dijo Willy sonriendo, pero de pronto un sentimiento lo hizo dejar de reír, la situación en la que se encontraría con ella no seria fácil de soportar, baile, bebidas pero sobre todo una noche solamente para ambos.

Al día siguiente Gwyn se levanto mas tarde aprovechando ya que no iría a trabajar, tan solo espero a que la mayoría de las tiendas estuvieran abiertas y salio en camino al centro comercial.

Ella tardo varias horas eligiendo un vestido de noche apropiado, pues algunos eran demasiados atrevidos para su gusto y otros mas parecían del siglo pasado, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida entro a una boutique que le llamo la atención, y ahí encontró el vestido perfecto para ella. Compro todo lo necesario, zapatillas, una pequeña bolsa que hacia juego y una abrigo pues sabia que la noche seria fría.

Al salir de ahí su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, ella fue a la sección de comida rápida comprando algo, una vez que termino de comer, ella vio su reloj y no podía creer la hora que era, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

-por Dios! Como pude estar tanto tiempo aquí! - ella se fue rápidamente a su casa pues Willy pasaría por ella a las 5, tendría que darse prisa si quería estar lista a tiempo.

Gwyn llego a su casa al filo de las 3:30 de la tarde, rápidamente se preparo un relajante baño de burbujas al que le agrego unas sales aromáticas que había comprado en el centro comercial. Ella se introdujo a la tina y al sentir el suave y caliente contacto con el agua su stress desapareció, simplemente disfruto el momento. Cuando lo considero suficiente salio y empezó a arreglar.

Ella miro el reloj de la pared de su cuarto y se percato que el reloj marcaba ya las 5 de la tarde, Willy no tardaría en llegar. Ella tardo mas en pensar eso, que en lo que hoyo que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Gwyn se encontraba ocupada pues se estaba recogiendo su cabello, siéndole imposible abrir la puerta. así que la única opción fue gritarle a Willy.

-Willy! Pasa esta abierto! - dijo ella desde su alcoba.

Willy que escucho su voz a lo lejos, el vestía un traje completamente negro, su saco tipo frac no podía faltar, al igual que su chaleco, excepto que esta vez no tenia una camisa de color extravagante, simplemente era una de color blanco, giro la perilla y entro a su departamento, de inmediato se sorprendió pues todo estaba muy pequeño y los muebles algo viejos.

-toma asiento Willy en un momento salgo, ya casi estoy lista.

-Ha-ha! Si gracias… - el miro a su alrededor, pero temía que si sentaba en algún lugar su traje se ensuciaría, así es que opto por quedarse de pie junto a la puerta.

Gwyn en el interior de su alcoba, checo su peinado en el espejo, el cual estaba perfecto, hizo lo mismo con su maquillaje solo para comprobar que al igual que su peinado estaba perfecto, para finalizar se roció con un poco de su perfume favorito y se percato que no llevaba pendientes, intento buscar unos, pero no encontró unos que fueran de acuerdo al vestido, y se arrepintió de no haber comprado unos en el centro comercial, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella tomo su bolso y metió algunos cosméticos y salio de su habitación.

Camino tranquilamente hacia la sala de estar donde Willy la esperaba de pie, Willy se quedo maravillado cuando la vio salir. Su pelo perfectamente recogido en la parte trasera, su extraña marca de cabello blanco lucia ahora mas que nada como cabellos plateados, un poco de fleco debidamente acomodado, caía por la parte izquierda de su rostro, su cuello estaba totalmente descubierto y su maquillaje, nada exagerado, pero si hacia resaltar sus ojos y labios. Willy fue bajando la vista para encontrarse con su vestido, totalmente negro ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo sostenido en la parte de sus hombros por dos delgados tirantes, el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos que al caminar una abertura sobre su muslo derecho que llegaba casi a la mitad, dejando ver en cada paso la pierna de ella, así como sus zapatillas que habían hecho que aumentara de estatura.

-Willy… cierra la boca - dijo ella divertida cuando se paro frente a el

-te.. Te.. Te ves hermosa! - dijo el maravillado, ella sonrió pues ese había sido su objetivo.

-gracias… ahora vámonos antes que se haga mas tarde… - dijo ella tratando de hacer que Willy reaccionara, pero el seguía hinoptizado.

-oh?. Oh si, si claro, Ha-ha!… pero espera te traje algo - el saco una caja cuadrada del interior de su bolsa del saco, Gwyn tomo la caja y la abrió quedando sin palabras a lo que encontró dentro.

-Willy! Esto es hermoso!… pero no… debió haberte costado una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo

-es una forma de agradecer que vayas conmigo, vamos póntelos!

Dentro de la caja había un par de pendientes y un elegante collar, todos completamente brillantes, primeramente Gwyn saco los pendientes y los puso en su lugar, su pequeño problema con respecto a eso había sido resuelto, posteriormente saco el collar y lo abrocho sin ningún problema, este resaltaba en su blanca piel, ahora definitivamente estaba completa.

-bien Willy, vámonos que se hace tarde - ella camino al perchero donde se encontraba el abrigo para ponérselo.

-permíteme - el se adelanto y ayudo a ponérselo

-gracias…

Con esto los dos salieron del departamento de ella y caminaron a la calle donde el coche de Willy esperaba. El se acerco a la puerta y le abrió la puerta, ella subió con una sonrisa y espero a que el diera la vuelta al auto y subiera. Willy arranco el motor y tomo la carretera que los llevaría hasta Londres.

En el camino ellos volvieron a hablar tal como lo hacían antes, Gwyn se dio cuenta que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin tener una conversación tan a veces fuera de lo común, simplemente le encanta esa sensación de imaginar cosas nuevas que sabia Willy desarrollaría en cuanto regresaran.

-Gwyn… - le dijo Willy con la vista fija en la carretera.

-si Willy? - ella le respondió viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-no sabes cuanto extrañaba platicar así contigo… - el tomo la mano de ella que se encontraba sobre sus piernas y le dio un beso. Gwyn al sentir los labios de el sobre su piel la retiro de inmediato. Willy capto el mensaje de inmediato - lo siento.

El resto del viaje lo realizaron en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres Willy rompió el incomodo silencio.

-ya casi llegamos..

-bueno y a todo esto, nunca me dijiste de que es la cena… - pregunto ella

-oh! Es una cena para inversionistas, aquí vemos proyectos a desarrollar, si nos agrada uno, ayudamos a llevarlo a cabo.

-ayudamos? Quienes?

-pues… miembros del parlamento, accionistas, empresarios… tu sabes, gente con dinero y que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a estos eventos aburridos.

-aburridos? Porque no me dijiste eso antes?

-Ha-ha! Para que no vinieras? No, no, así esta bien, no te preocupes estoy seguro que no te aburrirás.

Gwyn observo como se acercaban a un gran hotel, cuando llegaron a la entrada, Willy detuvo el coche tomo la ficha que le dio el muchacho del ballet parking y camino rápidamente del lado de Gwyn para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir.

-permíteme… - el ofreció su mano, Gwyn la tomo y salio del auto. Una vez fuera ella se tomo del brazo de Willy y ambos caminaron ah la entrada del hotel donde seria la cena. Gwyn observo que mucha gente había llegado para esa ocasión y comprendió porque Willy no había ido solo, pues todos traían a sus parejas, de haberlo hecho el habría quedado en ridículo. Una vez en el lobby personal del hotel estaba recogiendo los abrigos pues adentro al tener la calefacción, estos no eran necesarios.

Gwyn quedo asombrada cuando entraron al salón donde seria la cena, era realmente majestuoso, en las paredes había pinturas de la edad medieval que mostraban a los anteriores reyes de Inglaterra, imágenes de peleas famosas, y esparcidos por las paredes de aquel hermoso salón, armaduras de antiguos caballeros combatientes. La luz era proveída por hermosos candelabros que pendían del alto techo, al centro una gran pista de baile con tonos marfil y dorados y alrededor de esta todas las mesas redondas sobre una enorme alfombra roja, ella observo el salón pero aun no vio a nadie en el. Willy le leyó el pensamiento a ella.

-primero escucharemos las propuestas y después se hará la cena - le explico el aun llevándola del brazo.

-oh ya veo

Ambos caminaron por un pasillo igualmente hermoso que el salón que habían pasado, hasta llegar a un gran salón donde había muchas sillas y la gente estaba ya tomando asiento.

-William Wonka! Que honor que hayas venido! - dijo un hombre de avanzada edad que se acerco a el con los brazos abiertos.

-Ha-ha! Eduard sabes que no faltaría a un evento así, claro si tu me invitas - Eduard era un hombre mas bajo que Willy con pelo y barba ya cano, que lo había aconsejado en la forma de cómo abrir su fabrica.

-gracias, gracias… - decía el mientras estrechaba su mano - pero por todos los cielos! No sabia que angeles iban a bajar esta noche! De haberlo sabido me habría traído mi mejor traje! - dijo el al ver a Gwyn - quien es ella William? Pensé que vendrías con Carrie!

-Ha-ha! Ella no pudo venir, pero te presento a Gwyn Glose, ella es la que se encarga del manejo de la mercadotecnia y diseño de los productos Wonka, así es que pensé, Ehy! Quien mejor que ella para aconsejarme en que invertir mi dinero! Gwyn el es Eduard Edmont mi mentor.

-es un placer señor - dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

-el placer es todo mió… - el beso delicadamente la mano de ella - bien… por favor pasen, la presentación empezara en cualquier momento - el guardo silencio un momento - ummm…. William podría hablar un momento contigo a solas?… te lo devolveré rápido no te preocupes… - le dijo a Gwyn con una sonrisa, Willy se acerco a el y ambos empezaron a hablar en voz baja para que Gwyn no se percatara de lo que hablarían.

-si Eduard?

-que no estas comprometido con Carrie?

-si, porque?

-y porque veniste con ella entonces?

-ya te dije, Carrie no pudo venir.

-bien… te daré un consejo… ten cuidado con lo que hagas esta noche con ella, esta gente solo esta viendo como molestar a los demás y verte a ti con otra mujer te convierte en un banquete para aquellas arpías avariciosas, cualquier movimiento en falso que tengas y mañana estará en los titulares de todos los periódicos de Inglaterra… así es que ten cuidado.

-hmmmm… gracias Eduard, pero Gwyn y yo solo somos amigos.. - respondió Willy

-si, se nota… mas por las miradas que ambos se lanzan… pero ese no es punto, solo ten cuidado.

-esta bien, lo tendré - Willy iba a regresar al lado de Gwyn pero Eduard lo detuvo una vez mas.

-y que harás respecto a la habitación, tu me dijiste que vendrías con Carrie, por eso solo te reserve una.

-no puedes conseguir otra?

-William este lugar esta abarrotado, vinieron inversionistas de todo el mundo, te sugiero que vayas pensando que hacer… - con esto Eduard se fue para saludar a otra pareja que acababa de entrar.

-Cielos… tengo un problema…. - se dijo así mismo Willy, pues el aun no le había dicho que pasarían la noche en el hotel, el camino sonriente de regreso con Gwyn y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-que te dijo? - le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-oh! Este… me recomendó que viéramos la propuesta numero 3 porque es muy interesante…

-ah, ya veo.

Ambos caminaron a sus respectivos lugares para ver la presentación que estaba a punto de empezar. En el camino Gwyn sintió la mirada de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

-Willy? - dijo ella un poco incomoda.

-si?

-porque todos se me quedan viendo de esa forma tan extraña?

-porque… - el pensó en decirle lo que en verdad le había dicho Eduard acerca de Carrie pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento - porque… estas hermosa, es por eso.

-oh… - dijo no muy convencida.

La presentación de proyectos duro un poco mas de una hora, una vez terminada todos lo invitados caminaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo todos comentaban los proyectos.

-Willy, estas seguro que Eduard dijo que vieras con detenimiento el numero 3? - pregunto ella extrañada.

-ummm. Si….

-jamás pensé que a un hombre como el le interesara desarrollar una vacuna para las moscas tse tse, pero bueno cada quien…

-si, Ha-ha! Cada quien… - Willy se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso, pues el proyecto 3 fue el mas estupido de todos, pero no había de otra que seguir con la mentira.

Una vez sentados en su mesa correspondiente, que estaba casi pegada contra la pared y junto a una armadura que Gwyn había visto previamente. Ellos estaban sentados en la misma mesa que otras dos parejas. La música había empezado a sonar, unas lindas melodías de instrumentos de cuerda tocadas por 4 chicas proveían de una linda y tranquila música. En cuanto todos estuvieron en sus lugares los meseros aparecieron empezando a servir la cena.

-las conoces? - pregunto Gwyn acercándose a su oído de Willy pues aunque la música no estaba muy fuerte, no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que le decía.

-mmmm…. Nop, porque?

-Willy no me gusta que se me queden viendo tan directamente… - le dijo ella algo alterada.

-oohh, mi querida dama, imagina que no están ellos, que tan solo estamos tu y yo, si? - el le respondió justo antes que el mesero sirviera sus platos. Gwyn no estaba segura de querer hacer eso.

La cena transcurrió en calma, no estuvo mal, aunque en comentario personal de Willy si el hubiera desarrollado el menú, todo abría quedado exquisito. Después de los alimentos vino lo mejor de la fiesta, la música, el vino y la convivencia en general, pero Willy y Gwyn estaban mas entretenidos hablando solo ellos que socializando con los demás. Ambos se encontraban bebiendo champagne cuando Willy vio algo que lo dejo helado.

-ay no… - dijo Willy quitando la sonrisa que tenia del rostro.

-que pasa Willy? - pregunto Gwyn

-ahí están los padres de Carrie… por favor no dejes que me vean… - le dijo el, pero había sido muy tarde.

-William! - Dijo el padre de Carrie, un hombre de avanzada edad - que gusto encontrarte aquí! Pero… donde esta Carrie? - dijo el buscándola con la mirada.

-quien es ella William? - pregunto con una mirada fría la señora Crawler. Willy odiaba la forma en que esa señora lo trataba pues ella tenia la idea de que el no merecía a su hija. así es que el destino le brindaba la oportunidad de regresarle tantas cosas horribles que le había dicho en el pasado.

-Ha-ha! Hola señores Crawler, ella es Gwyn Glose, mi mano derecha en la fabrica - Gwyn se quedo asombrada ante las palabras de Willy.

-tu mano derecha? Pensé que era Carrie - dijo el señor Crawler.

-pues si… las cosas han cambiado desde que ella a aumentado mi producción y utilidad en un 30 desde que llego hace 4 meses.

-ah, no pues si tienes razón… - dijo el padre de Carrie que siendo también empresario entendía a la perfección la situación siendo no así con la madre de Carrie.

-eso no justifica que estés con… esta, en lugar de mi hija - la señora Crawler miro con desprecio a Gwyn, algo que a Willy le molesto mucho.

-Señora… con todo respeto, esta mujer tiene un nombre, se llama Gwyn y si ella me acompaña esta noche es porque su hija, se supone que esta teniendo una cena familiar con ustedes y su tía de Escocia Gertrudis y no me quiso acompañar, pues es obvio que Carrie esta en algún otro lugar con alguien mas, así es que le sugiero que primero se preocupe por saber con quien esta su hija y después viene a exigirme a mi que la traiga, porque de algo estoy seguro, Gwyn es mucho mejor compañía que su hija en un evento de esta clase, así es que por favor vaya a investigar con quien esta mi supuesta prometida, porque Gwyn y yo nos vamos a bailar, con su permiso - Willy tomo la mano de Gwyn y la jalo para llevarla a la pista de baile - mucho gusto de verlo señor Crawler, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su esposa.

Willy y Gwyn caminaron tranquilamente por entre las mesas, dejando a los señores Crawler atrás.

-Jaque mate… - dijo el señor Crawler

-Oh! Tu cállate! - le dijo su esposa, visiblemente enojada - crees que ellos estén teniendo problemas?

-Ay! Mujer como crees si se nota a millas que están en un lecho de rosas… - el señor Crawler dijo en tono sarcástico - vámonos ya y deja de meterte en la vida de los demás.

Después de ese amargo evento, Gwyn volteo a ver a Willy que la llevaba tomada de la mano, y se dio cuenta que el rostro de el estaba pálido, aun mas de lo normal.

-Willy? Te encuentras bien? - pregunto ella deteniéndolo justo antes de entrar a la pista de baile.

-no lo puedo creer… no puedo creer que le dije eso… Carrie me asesinara cuando se entere… - Willy estaba con la mirada en un punto fijo invisible.

-no debiste haberle dicho eso… es la madre de tu prometida… - dijo Gwyn bajando la mirada, Willy se dio cuenta de eso y tomo la barbilla de ella con su mano, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-ey… no te sientas culpable, esa vieja arpía, envidiosa, amargada, se merecía esas palabras y mas, no iba a permitir que te insultara de ese modo… - ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, tal vez mas tiempo del necesario - …. Además, yo ya tenia ganas de decirle sus verdades y un día de estos lo iba a hacer, mejor que fue cuando Carrie no estaba junto a mi - Willy rompió el contacto visual y miro a la pista de baile - mejor olvidemos este mal incidente y vamos a bailar, si? - Willy volvió a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa y entro a la pista de baile tomada de la mano de Willy.

En ese momento estaba una melodía de piano un poco lenta, las chicas de los instrumentos de cuerdas habían sido remplazadas por un pianista que tocaba muy bien, Gwyn coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Willy mientras que con la otra tomaba la de el, Willy por su parte coloco su mano libre en la cintura y empezaron a bailar al compás de música, lejos de que ese baile los relajara a ambos, la situación entre los dos hacia que recordaran aquel encuentro que tuvieron en la oficina de Willy. Gwyn al darse cuenta de eso dejo de ver a los ojos a Willy e inicio una conversación, cualquier cosa que los distrajera serviría.

-esta melodía se llama Nocturne in E fiat major - le dijo Willy mientras ambos seguían bailando lentamente.

-me gusta - dijo ella viéndolo a lo ojos, ambos sentían esa conexión especial cuando hablaban. De pronto la melodía acabo y el pianista de inmediato empezó otra, una bastante conocida, que hizo que muchas parejas se pararan a bailar.

-"Leeloos" Tune - dijo Willy cuando la música comenzó - mi favorita…

-se oye muy bien…

-es mas que bien, es simplemente perfecta, tiene melancolía, emoción, un buen ritmo y te provoca emociones internas que creías ocultas - Gwyn se imaginaba hacia donde quería llevar la conversación, ella trataba de evitarla pero esa melodía era simplemente hinoptizante.

-porque lo dices?

-una vez hace muchos años, estaba en un baile de la escuela de octavo grado, pusieron esta pieza, le pedí a mi pareja que bailáramos, ella no acepto de muy buena manera, argumentando que no era su tipo de música, pero al final acepto, cuando termino la música, le dije que esa era la melodía perfecta en nuestra noche perfecta…

-Willy, eso es hermoso…. Que te dijo ella?

-salio corriendo, diciendo que era un cursi, desde ese día no la había vuelto a bailar, hasta hoy contigo…. - La música hizo un pequeño cambio que Willy sabia a la perfección pues hizo que Gwyn diera una vuelta y regresara a sus brazos justo cuando el cambio acabo - dime Gwyn como seria tu noche perfecta? - le dijo el al oído después de la vuelta que le hizo dar. Una vez mas ella se sintió indefensa ante tales palabras de Willy.

-mi noche perfecta, seria estar a la luz de las estrellas, bailando con el hombre que amo esta melodía - dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-como terminaría tu noche perfecta? - pregunto rápidamente el, ella no sabia que responder a esa pregunta, pues cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, sabia que la ocuparía para seducirla, pues era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-con una despedida, pues después de una noche perfecta, no puede haber nada mas que se le compare o la mejore, entonces que caso tendría seguir… - ambos hablaban en código, el cual entendían a la perfección, ella dijo esas palabras con toda la intención de que el no dijera nada mas al respecto, pero se equivocaba.

-quieres saber cual seria mi noche perfecta? - pregunto el como si no hubiera oído la respuesta de ella.

-claro - respondió con voz débil, claramente temerosa a la respuesta de el.

-mi noche perfecta es… esta, bailando contigo esta hermosa canción, teniéndote entre mis brazos en esta pista de baile con gente a nuestro alrededor, que puede oír cualquier cosa que decimos - el la atrajo mas hacia el para no dejar un espacio libre entre ellos - por eso tenemos que hablar en susurros, para que nadie sepa lo que es solo para tus oídos - el susurraba en su oído de ella - para que nadie se entere que te estoy diciendo que esta es mi noche perfecta - ella al sentir su calido aliento contra su oído hizo que su corazón palpitara mas deprisa, que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y que hiciera que hablara en un susurro solo para el.

-y como terminaría tu noche perfecta? - pregunto ella, Willy tardo un poco en contestar, pues la melodía hizo otro cambio mas y Willy volvió a hacer que ella diera un par de vueltas, haciendo que su largo vestido se elevara elegantemente con el aire que pasaba a través de el, cuando Willy la atrajo de nuevo a hacia el, de inmediato coloco sus labios a la altura de su oído.

-terminaría con mis manos recorriendo tu hermoso cuerpo - empezó a acariciar la espalda de ella - con mis labios besando tu suave piel - el hizo que ambos hicieran un giro, la melodía esta a punto de terminar, Willy lo sabia a la perfección, pues inclino suavemente a Gwyn, ambos quedando frente a frente - y amanecer contigo entre mis brazos, ese seria el final perfecto de mi noche perfecta.

Ambos fueron sacados a la realidad cuando escucharon unos aplausos, el pianista había terminado su velada tocando y todos los presentes estaban alabando el excelente trabajo de el, Willy volteo a su alrededor donde vio los padres de Carrie que tenían la boca abierta, pues los estaban observando fijamente, Willy tenían aun entre sus brazos a Gwyn.

Ellos ignorando a los presentes volvieron una vez mas a la mesa que les habían asignado, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un formulario sobre la mesa y un par de copas de champagne recién servidas, las burbujas subían por los lados, haciéndola ver totalmente apetecible. Willy y Gwyn tomaron asiento, ella tomo la copa y se la llevo de inmediato a la boca, el sentir la burbujeante bebida en contacto con su lengua hacia que olvidara momentáneamente la situación en la que se había encontrado con Willy dentro de la pista de baile.

Una vez que acabo con la champagne y dejo la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa, puso atención a Willy que se encontraba viendo el formulario con atención.

-haz decidido ya a quien apoyaras? – pregunto ella al tiempo que veía como un mesero se llevaba la copa vacía para reemplazarla con una nueva.

-mmmm… no – dijo el pensativo – los proyectos este año no me parecen muy buenos.

-que planeas hacer entonces?

-creo que daré mi apoyo al que al final de la noche obtenga mas votos, de cualquier forma no puedo irme de aquí sin apoyar a alguien, no seria ético de mi parte – Willy firmo al pie del formulario con una rápida y limpia firma donde su nombre se veía elegantemente.

Una vez terminado ese pequeño asunto Willy metió el formulario en un sobre, lo cerro y se lo dio al primer camarero que paso sin siquiera mirarlo. El tomo la copa de champagne y la alzo en señal de brindis, Gwyn capto de inmediato, tomo su copa y brindaron sin tener un motivo en especifico.

-sabias que siempre que brindas debes hacerlo con la boca del vaso, copa o lo que sea? De lo contrario es de traicioneros – le dijo Willy con su tradicional y enigmática voz cuando preguntaba algo.

-si, había escuchado algo sobre eso… - ella fue interrumpida por el sin previo aviso.

-… me traicionarías alguna vez? – pregunto el observándola a los ojos.

-no… claro que no, seria incapaz de hacerlo… creo… - dijo ella diciendo la ultima palabra dudando de si misma.

-ya veo… - Willy tomo de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba del champagne y dejo la copa sobre la mesa – pero eso no importa en estos momentos… verdad?

Gwyn no supo a que se refería el con ese comentario, no tenia idea que decir o hacer por lo que solo sonrió tímidamente y tomo aun mas champagne, para esa hora de la noche sentía ya ese adormecimiento en el cuerpo, el alcohol en su sistema estaba haciendo de las suyas. Gwyn desvió la mirada de Willy y observo a las parejas que bailaban tranquilamente en la esplendorosa pista de baile. Cuando regreso su vista a la mesa noto que un camarero estaba dejando 2 copas mas champagne.

-no Willy, ya no quiero beber mas… - dijo ella, pero el le ofreció la copa, ella no pudo rechazarla.

-oh vamos… solo será esta noche – con esto volvieron a juntar las copas y tomaron un poco mas.

La noche siguió avanzando, y Gwyn a pesar de que había seguido bebiendo, parecía seguir en el mismo estado desde que se dio cuenta que estaba mareada… o acaso seria porque aun no se había puesto de pie? Los invitados habían comenzado a desaparecer y ahora solo Gwyn y Willy se encontraban en una mesa, alejada de la demás gente.

Willy se había acabado otra copa mas, se sorprendía así mismo, pues no acostumbraba a beber tanto, pero esa noche era diferente a todas, el lo sabia.

Ellos habían estado hablando las ultimas horas de todo y nada en especifico, el incidente de la pista de baile parecía haber quedado atrás y cualquiera que los viera diría que eran simples amigos charlando y tomando una copa, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que eso era mentira, tan solo era la fachada de algo mucho mas profundo.

Gwyn tenia su mano sobre su pierna y estaba trazando senderos con su dedo sin ninguna forma, Willy por un momento bajo la mirada y observo la mano de ella, casi instintivamente Willy lo tomo delicadamente y acaricio por un momento, Gwyn sintió sobre la piel de su mano el guante de Willy… hacia tiempo que lo conocía y aun no entendía la razón o la obsesión por traer siempre los guantes puestos.

En ese momento sin decir una sola palabra ella tomo la mano de Willy entre las suyas y quito el guante de el dejándolo sobre la mesa, y disfruto tener entre sus manos la calida piel de el. Inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo con el otro guante. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero las palabras sobraban en ese instante.

Willy tomo la mano de ella y la acerco a sus labios, depositando un suave y pequeño beso mientras la observaba fijamente. Durante un instante ella le sostuvo la mirada, un segundo después no solo había apartado la vista sino también su mano, poniéndola una vez mas sobre su regazo.

El hizo un gesto de decepción y se paro de la mesa dejándola sola.

-Willy! A donde vas! – ella trato de pararse pero el alcohol había hecho que se sentara inmediatamente, definitivamente iba a necesitara ayuda si planeaba dejar la mesa, pero a quien podría recurrir? Willy se había parado sin decir una palabra, ella no conocía a nadie y pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer seria sentarse y esperar.

Pasaron 10 minutos y prácticamente el salón se estaba quedando vació y por un momento ella pensó que la había dejado, pero rápidamente esa idea abandono su mente, Willy no seria capaz de eso, su pensamiento se vio recompensado al ver la figura de el acercarse de nuevo a la mesa, ella pensaba que tomaría asiento junto a ella una vez mas pero se equivoco.

-donde estuviste? Pensé que me habías dejado aquí… - el no contesto, simplemente se limito a ofrecerle la mano, ella no vacilo ni un instante pues no estaba dispuesta a ir dando tumbos por ahí.

Ella se tomo del brazo de el, ahora prácticamente el tenia la opción de llevarla a donde fuera, ella no estaba en condiciones ir en su propia dirección, definitivamente ella había sobrepasado su limite de alcohol sano, hacia 4 copas.

Ella observo que el lobby del hotel estaba casi vació, Willy presiono el botón del ascensor principal, mientras esperaban Gwyn trataba de descifrar porque estaban ahí y no afuera esperando el auto.

-Willy porque…

-no pensaras que voy a manejar a estas horas de la madrugada, con casi una botella de champagne corriendo por venas, verdad? – dijo el casi en un tono despectivo, en opinión de Gwyn.

El timbre del ascensor anuncio que estaba en el lobby, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el interior del ascensor vació, las paredes con un tono dorado, un espejo al fondo y alfombra color vino.

Los dos entraron y Willy presiono el botón del piso numero 30, normalmente habría un operador de elevador, pero esa noche no había nadie trabajando.

El ascensor a pesar de ser nuevo subía muy despacio al menos eso le parecía a Gwyn. En ese lapso de subir, su cerebro empezó a tratar de pensar claramente.

-pero… como… no trajimos equipaje… - dijo ella desconcertada.

-no lo necesitamos… - Willy volvió a responder indiferente, como dándole poca importancia.

Gwyn seguía tomada del brazo de el, analizando sus ultimas palabras y su actitud tan cambiante, algo le atemorizaba del hombre que tenia al lado. Con disimulo volteo a ver el indicador de piso, increíblemente tan solo habían subido 5 pisos.

Cuando regreso su vista al frente del elevador, parecía que ese leve moviendo de cabeza había hecho reaccionar la única neurona sobria y todo o al menos casi todo se le aclaro.

rápidamente se soltó del brazo de Willy y se apoyo contra la pared del ascensor, ese brusco moviendo llamo la atención de Willy. Que la volteo a ver.

-que pasa Gwyn? – dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

-eres un manipulador… - le dijo ella con la misma indiferencia que el había usado.

Willy no dijo nada ante las palabras de ella, tan solo se acerco a ella quedando frente a frente.

-pues te diré… es algo que me distingue… siempre se como manejar la situación… - el se acerco a los labios de ella para sentir su aliento - … cualquier tipo de situación.

Gwyn seguía apoyada contra la pared para evitar marearse y caer pero esta vez no precisamente por el alcohol esta vez era un estimulante aun mayor, el aliento de Willy chocando contra sus labios entreabiertos.

-no te atreverías… - le dijo ella en susurro.

-ya lo hice una vez… - dijo el poniendo su manos sobre su cintura – … la segunda … y las circunstancias, lo hacen mas fácil – el apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, aprisionándola contra el ascensor.

-no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer… - dijo ella tratando de apartarlo.

-ya lo veremos – Willy presiono sus labios contra los de ella en un intento de besarla, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

El se separo de ella, la tomo del brazo y jalo hacia fuera. Willy pensó que ella opondría resistencia, pero no fue así, de cualquier forma no había manera que fuera hacia otro lado, ella mareada y el guiándola. Esto le daba cierto poder sobre ella.

Gwyn se dejo llevar por el, una vez mas, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, Willy saco la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Ella observo la prácticamente oscura habitación, sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría dentro, una parte de ella se negaba a entrar pero otra mas ansiaba por cruzar esa puerta.

Sin dejarla pensar mas tiempo Willy la llevo consigo hacia adentro, en el momento que el cerro la puerta y la habitación la absorbió supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Willy la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a aprisionar esta vez contra la puerta de la habitación volviéndola a besar, esta vez con éxito, el volvió a probar la miel de los labios de Gwyn que hacia tiempo quería volver a tener, desde aquella vez que se besaron en su oficina.

Sin parar de besarla el bajo su mano recorriendo la silueta de su figura hasta encontrar aquella abertura en la falda que lo había distraído toda la noche, lentamente introdujo la mano hasta poder acariciar en su totalidad la pierna de ella, dejo de besarla en los labios para bajar a su cuello, mientras hacia que la pierna descubierta de ella le rodeara la cintura. aprisionándola así aun mas contra la puerta. Gwyn soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió que Willy comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

-porque… - dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible.

-porque, que – Willy apenas despego sus labios del cuello de ella, para preguntar.

-porque tiene que ser así?... – unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Willy no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de aquellas palabras hasta que ella continuo hablando – haciéndolo a escondidas, como si fuéramos delincuentes…

Esas palabras hicieron dejar de besarla y observarla a los ojos que en esos momentos se encontraban inundados de lagrimas. Sin decirle nada la llevo tomada de la mano hasta la cama, Gwyn sabia que sin importar lo que hiciera, el no la dejaría.

La recostó suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla una vez mas, mientras la ropa de ambos iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado desde que habían comenzado, ambos jugaban un juego que al final solo habría perdedores, pues no podían aspirar a mas.

En la mitad de la noche, en la habitación de un hotel, un hombre y una mujer se demostraban su amor, un amor prohibido, un amor que llego demasiado tarde o al menos prácticamente imposible de cambiar. Bajo las sabanas de la habitación de ese hotel, Willy y Gwyn compartían su primera noche y talvez la ultima, disfrutando de cada momento y el mayor tiempo posible, las interminables caricias, los apasionados besos y el deseo de estar entregándose el uno al otro.

Willy se retiro de encima de ella, respiraba con rapidez, jamás había disfrutado estar con alguien como con Gwyn esa noche. Por su parte Gwyn no tenia un punto de comparación, en su vida había habido muy pocos hombres y con ninguno había llegado al punto como con Willy. Ella se giro quedando sobre su costado derecho dándole la espalda a el, mientras que con las suaves y livianas sabanas se tapaba su desnudo cuerpo.

-Gwyn… - dijo Willy aun un poco agitado, pero ella no le respondía, volteo a verla y en la casi completa oscura habitación vio la silueta de ella, dándole la espalda – Gwyn… - volvió a repetir, pero una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta, acaso se había quedado dormida?

Willy se incorporo un poco para tratar de verla, pero era prácticamente imposible, lentamente se acerco a ella y le retiro un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su blanca piel del rostro, pero aun así seguía siendo imposible verla con claridad. Con cuidado se acerco a la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama y prendió la lámpara, de inmediato una calida y suave luz dio a la habitación, volvió a regresar su vista al rostro de Gwyn y se dio cuenta por primera vez la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada, pues unas lagrimas caían sobre la blanca almohada.

-Gwyn… - repitió una vez mas, pero una vez mas no hubo respuesta, el puso su mano sobre el hombro descubierto de ella acariciándolo suavemente.

-que es lo que quieres, ya obtuviste todo de mi, no puedo darte mas – dijo ella fríamente con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-como? A que te refieres? – las palabras de ella no tenían sentido en los oídos de Willy.

-ya te di todo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi amor… todo te lo he dado… - su voz se entrecorto cuando acabo de decir esto ultimo Willy iba a decir algo pero ella continuo hablando casi en un sollozo – pero tu? Que es lo que me has dado? Para ti yo nunca seré mas que tu asistente, tu empleada… y de noche? Que voy a ser? Tu amante… ni siquiera podré mirarte como yo quisiera mientras trabajemos, porque Carrie estará ahí y me ignoraras a mi… jamás debió de haber pasado esto… jamás debí haber ido a pedirte trabajo en la fabrica, así no me habría enamorado tontamente de ti… - las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y eran absorbidas por la funda de la almohada.

Willy dejo que llorara, tan solo trataba de calmarla acariciando su hombro y su cabello, cuando vio que estaba mas calmada comenzó hablarle lo mas suave que su voz le permitió.

-Gwyn, yo no sabia que… esta era tu primera vez… y no sabes lo especial que me siento, de verdad – el trago saliva pensando cuales serian sus próximas palabras – respecto a lo demás… maldigo cada día que no te conocí… y a partir de ahora… no podré estar sin ti… - Willy se acerco a su oído para hablar aun mas bajo – solo tienes que decirme una sola silaba y yo lo haré… Quieres que deje a Carrie? Quieres que la saque de mi vida? Tan solo dime esa silaba, no importa cual sea yo lo haré.

Gwyn al escuchar esas preguntas no solo quería decirle que si, sino quería gritarlo y que todo el mundo lo oyera, pero estaba confundida, en realidad quería que Willy hiciera aquello? Dejar a Carrie por ella, el poder lo tenia en dos simples letras y algo tan pequeño podría cambiar el futuro de una increíble manera.

-solo dime lo que tu quieres, por primera vez piensa solo en ti y dime que es lo que quieres… - el beso la oreja de ella, después su mejilla donde probo el sabor salado de sus lagrimas.

-si… si… - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-perfecto, no hablaremos mas de esto, durante esta noche.

Willy volvió a apagar la luz de la lámpara se acostó lo mas cerca que pudo de Gwyn, pero ella aun seguía dándole la espalda. Delicadamente descubrió la espalda de ella y con su mano comenzó a recorrerla, Gwyn al sentir el suave tacto de el, le parecía que estaba recibiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas, poco a poco ella fue relajándose y soltando las sabanas que estaba agarrando por la parte frontal de su pecho.

-mírame – le dijo el

Gwyn sin pensarlo volteo hacia el viéndolo de frente, Willy la atrajo hacia el para que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho.

-escuchas mis latidos? – pregunto el en susurro

-si – contesto ella de igual forma.

-desde que te conocí, mis latidos han sido mucho mayores cuando estas conmigo.

Ella no dijo nada tan solo puso una mano sobre el pecho de el mientras lo acariciaba lentamente.

-mi noche perfecta se ha cumplido… - dijo el al tiempo que depositaba un beso en sobre el cabello de ella.

-pero aun no amanece… - dijo ella recordando sus palabras mientras bailaban en la pista de baile.

-pero falta muy poco para eso – tomo la barbilla de Gwyn e hizo que volteara hacia la ventana donde los primeros colores rojizos del sol aparecían en el horizonte.

Con ese ultimo vistazo a través de la ventana ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de la compañía, del aroma, de la satisfacción dormir juntos abrazados, como dos almas gemelas que al fin se han encontrado.

El sol salio comenzando un nuevo día, todas las personas corrían de un lado para otro acudiendo a sus deberes diarios, excepto 4 personas… Willy y Gwyn, pero también Carrie y Fergus, habían tenido una noche en la que habían comprobado que su amor, no solo sentimental sino también por la ambición seguía latiendo con fuerza.

-entonces? Dejaras a Wonka? – le dijo Fergus a Carrie mientras depositaba un beso en su rubia cabellera.

-no puedo dejarlo así nada mas… eso seria dejarle el camino libre a esa cabeza de zorrillo…

-me vas a dejar a mi?

-claro que no! No seas tonto, yo necesito alguien como tu, no el niño de Willy – dijo Carrie mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Willy – cuanto crees que valga esto?

-que tienes planeado? – pregunto Fergus.

-primero voy a encargarme de la dichosa Glose… después… venderé este anillo – una maliciosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-que te ha hecho esa mujer para que la odies tanto?

-quitarme a Willy… estoy segura que se ha de haber revolcado con William, era una oportunidad de oro, si yo hubiera sido ella… seguramente lo habría hecho – Fergus soltó una sonora carcajada.

-querida… ya viste en que situación terminamos los dos esta noche?

-un oportunidad de oro… - Carrie se acerco a Fergus y lo beso en los labios – dame 2 semanas, es todo lo necesito, yo te alcanzo en Londres.

-esta bien…

La noche anterior Carrie y Fergus habían ido a cenar a un intimo y pequeño restaurante donde servían una deliciosa comida y buen vino. Después ambos habían ido al departamento de ella, donde entre broma y anécdota, las cosas llevaron a mas.

-será mejor que me vaya, debo tomar mi vuelo a Estados Unidos… te espero en dos semanas en Londres… hecho?

-hecho – contesto afirmativamente Carrie mientras veía como Fergus se arreglaba y salía de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel donde Willy y Gwyn aun dormían el fuerte sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los despertó de golpe.

-quien será? – dijo Gwyn tomando las sabanas contra su cuerpo…

-no lo se… - Willy se sentó sobre la cama y busco con la mirada donde había quedado su ropa, al final descubrió su pantalón a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, volteo a ver a Gwyn y observo que su color de piel cambio a rojo intenso, Willy sonrió un poco provocando que ella se tapara la cara con las sabanas, los golpes insistentes hicieron que Willy se pusiera rápidamente su pantalón y caminara hasta la puerta, donde en el camino se tropezó con la zapatilla de Gwyn.

-si? Quien es?

-limpieza! – dijo fuertemente una voz femenina.

-ha-ha! No regrese mas tarde… - esta vez Willy no obtuvo respuesta, bajo la mirada y observo que el anuncio de No Molestar no estaba puesto, rápidamente lo tomo, abrió ligeramente la puerta y lo colgó afuera, de regreso a la cama pudo ver en su reloj que era casi medio día, habían dormido bastante desde que vieron juntos el amanecer.

-como dormiste? – le pregunto Willy observándola a los pies de la cama.

-bien… gracias.

-me alegro… - Willy siguió caminando hasta quedar junto a la cama, apoyo sus rodillas y comenzó a gatear en dirección de Gwyn, hasta que quedo a la altura de su rostro, ella observo el intenso color de sus ojos un momento hasta que sintió como el volvía a besarla.

-será mejor que nos vayamos… dejamos muchos pendientes en la fabrica – le dijo ella cuando Willy comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

-nos damos un baño? – dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

-si, primero yo…

-ah no lo creo… - Willy la interrumpió, mientras se paraba de la cama solo para cargarla y llevarla en brazos hasta el amplio jacuzzi que tenia la habitación.

-Willy!

Willy y Gwyn se encontraban de regreso en su ciudad al finalizar la tarde, ella fue directamente a su departamento, mientras Willy se fue a la fabrica, podría a haber ido a visitar a Carrie, pero no quería enfrentarla, al menos no por ahora.

Por su parte Carrie seguía planeando la forma de arruinar a Gwyn, había decidido que la espiara cuando llegara a su casa, lo que nunca se imagino fue que la vería justo en el momento que Willy y ella se despedían con un largo y apasionado beso.

-como lo sospechaba… sabia que no ibas a desaprovechar esa oportunidad… - ella dio media vuelta y regreso caminando hacia su departamento, en el camino supo exactamente la forma de vengarse de Gwyn.

Al día siguiente tanto Gwyn como Carrie llegaron a trabajar como de costumbre, Gwyn media hora antes, Carrie a la hora de siempre.

Gwyn aprovechando su ventaja de horario fue directamente a la oficina para saludarlo.

-buenos Días.

-Hola sunshine – a Gwyn le extraño esa palabra, pero le encantaba como se oía de sus labios. Se acerco a el y dio un rápido beso.

-estaré en mi oficina hay mucho que hacer – Willy asintió con la cabeza y observo como ella se dirigía a la puerta.

-hoy mismo hablare con ella…

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, no volteo tan solo paro un momento y después siguió caminando hasta la puerta.

Cuando Carrie llego a la oficina de Willy, lo hizo total naturalidad. Como acostumbraba hacerlo todos los días.

-hola mi amor… - Carrie fue directo a Willy y le dio un beso en los labios – como te fue en la cena? Alguna propuesta interesante?

-la verdad es que ninguna… pero si paso algo interesante

-a si? Que paso

-me encontré a tus padres… y me dijeron que no había ninguna cena familiar…

Carrie no contaba con que sus padres hubieran asistido a la dichosa cena, su plan de hacerse la victima se estaba viniendo abajo, si no le daba la vuelta rápido ella iba a ser la que saldría perdiendo.

-con quien estuviste Carrie?

-… ok… ok me descubriste… fui a un viaje relámpago para ver el lugar donde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel… - Carrie se felicito ella misma por esa grandiosa idea. Camino hasta Willy y se puso detrás de el, dándole un suave masaje en los hombros – es un hermoso lugar te gustara.

Willy se puso de pie y camino por su oficina pensando las palabras que le diría a Carrie.

-Carrie… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… - Carrie sospechaba por donde iba el asunto… pero jamás se imagino por donde iría el asunto – estos últimos días… me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro jamás podrá funcionar…

Las palabras estaban dichas, el silencio en el ambiente hacia que el tiempo pasara lentamente, Willy volteo a ver a Carrie, lo único que descubrió fue un rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Carrie?... me escuchaste?

-claro que si William no estoy sorda… porque dices eso? Es por ella no es así? – aquí era donde empezaba el verdadero drama de Carrie, hacerlo sentir culpable era su objetivo.

-no solo es ella… Carrie tu y yo tenemos objetivos distintos, pienso que si los buscamos por separado tendremos mucho mas éxito.

-no puedo creer… - dijo ella estallando en llanto – no puedo creer que me digas eso!... yo te he ayudado a realizar tu sueño y así es como me pagas? Cambiándome por una asistente!

-Carrie por favor, trata de entenderme… - dijo el acercándose a ella.

-te entiendo Willy, créeme que lo hago… - ella se alejo de el antes que el siguiera acercándose – ten por seguro que yo no seré un obstáculo, te quiero demasiado para hacerte daño… - dijo ella mirando la sortija de compromiso.

-puedes quitarte la sortija cuando quieras…

-gracias Willy, pero prefiero conservarla… tan solo de recuerdo de nuestro amor… - Carrie se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – pero… seguimos siendo socios y amigos no es así?

-por supuesto – dijo Willy con una forzada sonrisa.

Carrie sonrió y se fue caminando hacia su oficina, en el camino se quito el anillo y lo guardo en una de su bolsa de la gabardina que vestía.

-fase 1 terminada, ahora tengo vengarme de la zorrilla esa…

Una semana paso sin grandes sorpresas, Willy y Gwyn estaban haciendo juntos los mejores dulces que la fabrica había desarrollado, las ventas se estaban incrementando hasta el cielo, hasta que un día mientras Willy y Gwyn daban un paseo por la ciudad se encontraron algo inesperado.

-Helados que nunca se derriten? De Fickelgruber! – dijo alarmado Willy.

Willy entro corriendo a la tienda a ver ese producto que era claro que habían robado su receta secreta, su enojo aumento cuando descubrió con horror que no solo el helado había sido plagiado sino también muchos dulces mas.

-esto no puede ser! – grito y salio apresuradamente de la tienda, paso al lado de Gwyn ignorándola y fue directamente a la fabrica. Por su parte Gwyn no entendía como era que esas recetas hubieran salido de la fabrica.

Willy fue directamente al salón donde estaba el archivo con todas las recetas, abrió cada uno de los grandes archiveros y checo receta por receta donde descubrió que faltaban gran cantidad de ellas, el cerro los archiveros y fue en dirección a la oficina de Carrie.

-me han robado… - le dijo el azotando la puerta – me han robado!

-que sucede Willy – dijo ella preocupada desde su escritorio.

-alguien ha robado mis recetas secretas y se las dio al gusano de Fickelgruber!... estoy arruinado… no solo sacaron las recetas viejas sino las que aun no producía… - dijo Willy dejándose caer recargado contra la puerta – voy a ir a la quiebra…

Carrie se puso de pie y camino hasta su lado, se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo dándole un confort hipócrita.

-vamos, Willy piensa quien tiene acceso a esos archivos… - Willy que tenia su rostro entre sus manos, levanto la mirada, donde se encontró con los ojos azules de Carrie.

-solo Gwyn y yo…

-lo ves? No fue tan difícil investigar quien fue… - El sucio plan de Carrie de separarlos estaba a punto de dar frutos.

-no… ella no es capaz de eso…

-Willy… cuanto tiempo estuvimos juntos y jamás me compartiste una de tus recetas… creo que cometiste un error en haberlas compartido con ella… es la única que sabe todos los ingredientes Willy – Carrie le retiro su sombrero rojo y comenzó a acariciarle su corto cabello.

-… como pude ser tan ciego… como pude confiar en ella… Carrie… perdón jamás debí haberte hecho lo que te hice… me podrías… crees que tu y yo…

-no eso no Willy… de hecho… - ella se puso de pie y la dio la espalda a el, solo para poder reírse y felicitarse ella misma por que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección – de hecho… me voy a Londres, abriré mi propio laboratorio de investigación… y se que no es buen momento Willy… pero necesito que me des mi parte económica de la fabrica que me corresponde.

Esas palabras acabaron con la poca fortaleza que aun tenia, aun así se puso de pie, se coloco su sombrero y saco su chequera. Escribió una cantidad monetaria y se lo entrego a Carrie.

-eso es suficiente? – carrie leyó la cantidad con cuidado, se sorprendió de cuanto le correspondía, definitivamente las acciones Wonka habían subido muchísimo.

-gracias Willy… me voy esta noche… así es que… bueno te deseo suerte.

-será mejor que cambies ese cheque antes que las acciones caigan…

Carrie se acerco a el y lo abrazo, ella pudo oler el delicioso aroma que caracterizaba a Willy.

-Willy… deberías de revisar el departamento de Glose… estoy segura que encontraras mas de tus recetas… no dejes que te robe mas tus sueños – le dijo al oído.

Con eso Carrie tomo su abrigo y salio de la oficina, esa vez fue la ultima vez que Willy vio a Carrie. El camino a su oficina… aun dudando de las palabras de Carrie tenia que averiguar si Gwyn había hecho esa horrible acción.

Willy se dirigió rápidamente a la salida donde se encontró con Gwyn que estaba llegando a la fabrica.

-Willy! Porque te fuiste así?

-no tengo tiempo ahora… - el paso de largo a su lado y se subió a su auto para llegar mas rápido al departamento de ella. Cuando estuvo frente a su departamento, bajo del coche y camino hasta la entrada, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, de un fuerte empujón logro abrirla, esta era tan vieja que no resulto nada difícil. Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar por todos los lugares, cajones, debajo de los muebles, en el librero, una voz lo sobresalto, era Gwyn que había llegado.

-que es lo que estas haciendo! – pero el no dijo nada tan solo siguió buscando – espera… no creerás que yo robe las recetas verdad?

Willy que estaba buscando en su habitación salio con unos papeles en su mano.

-no lo quería creer… pero esto es mas que suficiente – le dijo arrogándole las recetas

-que? No! Eso no es posible! Te juro que yo no fui! Es una trampa – dijo ella acercándose a el, pero se retiro.

-como pude confiar en ti… - el camino a la salida despacio – estas despedida, no quiero volver a verte – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, Gwyn no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, acaso ese era el final? Así iban a terminar? Quien abría hecho algo así como para inculparla? Ella se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a llorar en silencio en pocas horas su vida cambio, de una feliz historia a una terrible pesadilla, en ese momento el teléfono sonó, con la esperanza de que fuera Willy levanto la bocina.

-Willy? – dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-claro que no tonta – la voz de Carrie rebosada de alegría – Willy no lo tomo nada bien verdad? Es una lastima, tan felices que se veían… pero eso es para que sepas que jamás te debiste haber metido en nuestra vida…ahora… ya no importa una vida magnifica me espera, pero a ustedes… ah… no quiero ni pensar, bueno Glose, espero te haya gustado mi regalo hacia ustedes.

-fuiste tu… - dijo con recelo

-claro! Quien mas! Bueno, me tengo que ir… el dinero de Willy es mucho y no se gasta solo… ciao.

Carrie corto la comunicación mientras Gwyn seguía sosteniendo la bocina, miro por la ventana y vio que estaba a punto de oscurecer, aun era tiempo de hablar con Willy.

El camino a la fabrica jamás se le había hecho tan largo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, se sorprendió cuando a las puertas de esta observo que todos los trabajadores estaban afuera, lo extraño es que aun no era la hora de salida.

Conforme se acerco mas a la fabrica pudo escuchar y ver a Willy hablando a Willy por los altavoces exteriores.

-Debido al robo de recetas secretas y a que mi socia Carrie Crawler ha decidido separarse, no me queda otra opción que cerrar la fabrica, para siempre… lo siento…

Las puertas de la fabrica se cerraron lentamente ante la mirada atónita de todos los trabajadores. Gwyn trato de llegar antes que se cerraran las puertas pero fue muy tarde, tan solo pudo ver impotentemente como Willy se metía al interior de la fabrica y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-Willy! Fue una trampa, por favor! Escúchame! – grito ella con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por aquel hombre que tanto amaba, pero todo fue en vano, espero por mas de 3 horas, pero Willy jamás salio. El corazón de Gwyn se rompió en mil pedazos, se abotono mejor el abrigo y se fue caminando de regreso a su casa donde recogió sus cosas en una maleta, no quería estar mas tiempo ahí, regresaría a su hogar y trataría de olvidar ese oscuro capitulo de su vida, que no seria fácil. Antes de salir tomo una hoja de papel y escribió una pequeña carta, junto con las recetas secretas que estaban esparcidas en su departamento las metió en un sobre, tomo su maleta y salio del departamento, de camino a la central de autobuses dejo el sobre en la entrada de la fabrica, la noche era muy fría, y el aire traspasaba con facilidad la ropa de ella, con una ultima mirada hacia la fabrica, Gwyn continuo su camino jurando jamás regresar a ese lugar.

En la ventana de su habitación Willy observo como la mujer en la que había depositado toda su confianza dejaba algo en la entrada, no quería salir a ver que era lo que había dejado, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que el, se puso su abrigo y salio a la puerta de la fabrica, rápidamente lo recogió y regreso al calido interior de la fabrica. Con cuidado y sin prisa abrió el sobre de donde cayeron todas las recetas junto con una hoja que tenia la caligrafía de Gwyn, se agacho a recoger la carta y lo que leyó hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

"_Willy:_

_No se que razón te di para que pudieras creer que yo hice tal cosa, tan solo te abrí mi corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero la forma en que me miraste esta tarde, tu mirada de odio no puedo ni podré olvidarla, así es que me alejare de tu vida para jamás volver a ver tus ojos, porque no podría soportarlo, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre guarde y seguiré guardando tus secretos que comentaste conmigo. Puedes estar tranquilo en ese aspecto._

_Carrie me llamo esta tarde… tan solo para burlarse de mi… ella fue Willy, ella robo tus recetas, si no me crees entra en mi computadora y verifica las video grabaciones… ahí va estar ella estoy segura… se que no sabias de las grabaciones, pero yo las hice solo por tu seguridad, es una pena que no haya servido para nada._

_Es todo Willy, espero que la vida te guarde cosas buenas, te las mereces, eres un gran hombre, amigo y amante. Te amo con todo mi ser, jamás te olvidare. Por favor no me busques, no quiero sufrir mas. _

_Adiós Willy_

_PS te doy tus recetas para que nadie mas pueda verlas."_

Willy dejo a un lado esa carta y corrió a la oficina de ella, con rapidez tecleo la contraseña de seguridad y comenzó a buscar esos archivos, no fue nada fácil encontrar el archivo correcto, pero cuando lo halló, quedo impresionado al ver que efectivamente la única persona que salio con papeles del salón de archivos de recetas fue Carrie.

El se recargo en el asiento, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dio un profundo suspiro.

-pero que hice…

La culpa lo invadía por completo, no solo le había dado la mitad del dinero de la fabrica a la persona que había robado sus recetas, sino que había lastimado a la persona que mas le había importado hasta ese momento y por si fuera poco su fabrica, su sueño de toda la vida estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno. La persona en las que podía confiar se había ido, ahora el estaba solo, tal como hace años en los que ningún familiar lo quiso acoger en su hogar.

La presión que sentía en el pecho iba en aumento, su respiración se estaba acelerando, la soledad lo estaba envolviendo destrozando todos sus sentimientos.

-jamás, nunca mas nadie mas me hará lo mismo… - Se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada, piso las recetas y salio de la fabrica, el lugar que había albergado sus sueños y ahora también sus pesadillas. Se subió a su auto para emprender un largo viaje, debía describir si de verdad había algo en el mundo que valiera la pena.

Fin


End file.
